


Stick 'Em Up

by Searching4stars



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/M, Mentions of cheating (not VM), Non-Graphic Violence, Outlaw Scott, Past Character Death, Rancher Tessa, platonic marriage, threat of sexual assault
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-11-18 19:42:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 37,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18125642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Searching4stars/pseuds/Searching4stars
Summary: Tessa once more met Scott's eyes – they weren’t pleading. They were resigned, but they drew her in…calling to her in a way she had never experienced.“I’ll marry him.”She was vaguely aware that someone had just volunteered to marry the outlaw…it took her a moment and the stares of a shocked crowd to realize it was her.Blinking at her newly acquired spouse, and then at the sheriff's dumbfounded expression, she wondered if the ground could be persuaded to swallow her whole…what in the hell had she just done?





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm not sure about this. I don't love westerns, but I haven't been able to get this idea out of my head. Let me know what you think because I'm truly undecided. Also, I don't think there are any other fics like this in the VM fandom, but if there are feel free to comment and I will gladly abandon this idea in favor of whatever has already been written. I came so close to making Tessa the outlaw in this story, but I eventually went with Scott so that T could be the badass woman in charge of her own ranch :)

_Canada 1850s_

Tessa wandered through the streets of Montreal, vaguely aware that the crowd seemed to be much larger than normal.

She had been impossibly busy over the past few weeks since her father had died.

The two of them had not been close, but he was still her father – and he had left her the entire ranch.

He had also left the stipulation that she must marry within three months of inheriting the property.

She wasn’t sure if he was attempting to coerce her into marriage – worried she would die a spinster or if he had simply forgotten to change a pre-existing condition in his will.

His death had been unexpected after all…

Regardless, it didn't change the fact that she would need to find a husband…one who wouldn’t interfere.

There were dozens of men in town who would jump at the opportunity to marry her, but she did not intend to become someone’s housekeeping drudge.

She owned the ranch and she’d be damned if she let some man play owner.

Perhaps she could find a nice doctor or lawyer – conveniently busy and away from home.

A small smile graced her lips as she considered this last train of thought, no one would want her to be their housekeeper – at least not their cook. She’d give the poor man food poisoning.

No, she’d leave the domestic duties to her housekeeper, Marie-France.

Tessa knew her skills were best used in the actual running of the ranch. She could organize and wrangle deals like no one’s business.

Her beautiful green eyes and megawatt smile beguiled men, and before they knew what had happened, they had agreed to fair terms – despite her being a woman.

Today though, she wasn’t going to focus on any of that.

The spring births had just finished and she was finally free to come to town for much needed supplies and to catch up on the latest gossip.

Her foreman, Patrice and his wife Marie-France had run into town for her, but it wasn’t the same.

Frankly, if she had to stay at the ranch one more day without a break she was going to lose her mind.

Thankfully, her father had ensured that she fully understood the intricacies of running the huge property…but still…it was a lot.

Despite her restless thoughts, it was becoming more apparent that something was going on – the crowd was meandering toward the middle of the square and a buzz of energy was coursing through the throng.

Finally running into Joannie, she looped her arm around the older girl’s waist, “Joan, what’s going on? Why is everyone in such a rush?”

Her friend lightly squeezed her arm, “Haven’t you heard? They caught a real live outlaw. Apparently, he was injured protecting a woman from a member of his own gang, but they’re still going to hang him.”

Tessa couldn’t help the small gasp that escaped her.

Of course people were hung…outlaws were almost always hung, but it had been years since there had been an execution in town…at least that she remembered.

Her brow furrowed in confusion as she considered Joannie’s admission, “What do you mean he was protecting a woman? Outlaws don’t care who they hurt.”

Stepping out of the rush of the crowd, that girl’s blue eyes met hers in uncertainty, “I’m not sure exactly what happened, but apparently one of the gang wanted to…hurt a lady on the stagecoach they stopped. This man stepped in and saved her, but he was caught.”

Tessa felt a surprising rush of empathy for this unknown man.

He had clearly made terrible choices, and would now have to pay the price, but apparently, he hadn’t completely lost his morals. His reward for doing the right thing was going to be a noose.

Under normal circumstances, she would have steered clear of the entire ordeal, and she had absolutely no intention of being there to actually watch this man hang…but something pulled her toward the square.

She couldn’t quite decide why, but she needed to see this chivalrous rogue.

Joannie begged off, inviting her to tea before she returned to the ranch leaving Tessa to meander to the square on her own.

Sheriff Mike Slipchuk was guiding a hooded-man from the jailhouse toward the raised platform in the center of town.

The “dangerous” outlaw was about average height (which meant he was significantly taller than her), and very well-built – seriously…what were outlaws doing to get their chests to look like that…and then Mike removed the hood.

Tessa could actually hear the gasps of several people around her.

The man was young, rough around the edges, and had beautiful hazel eyes that glowed in the noon-day sun.

She could see him mentally distancing himself from his circumstances – refusing to focus on what was getting ready to happen…but just before he retreated into himself, their eyes met.

She felt something akin to butterflies, confusion, and panic as his gaze lingered – she didn’t even know his name.

Mike relinquished his hold on the outlaw’s arm to his most trusted deputy, Patrick, before beginning to read the charges, “Let it be known that this man – Scott Patrick Moir – outlaw and member of the infamous Gailhaguet gang has been arrested on the charges of theft and threat of bodily harm.”

Scott…that was a nice name. It seemed ridiculous to hang a person for those two crimes – he hadn’t actually hurt anyone…although perhaps he had before this stagecoach robbery gone wrong?

She had missed the rest of Mike’s announcement, but the next words practically lodged themselves in her erratically beating heart, “He will be hung by the neck until dead, unless, as per established law, an upstanding woman in the community agrees to marry him.”

Tessa tore her gaze away from Scott’s biceps to stare at Mike, wondering if she was hallucinating. Surely he hadn’t just said that.

Could this be the answer to all her problems? Scott wouldn’t expect anything from her…probably…and if he did she would put him in his place very quickly.

They would be convenient strangers, but he could help her fulfill the terms of her father’s will…

Shaking her head in an effort to focus, Tessa tried to think rationally.

She couldn’t just marry an outlaw…that was…it was ridiculous – no matter how pretty his eyes were…but he wasn’t a normal outlaw…maybe there were unique circumstances that led to his life choices?

It was preposterous to even entertain the notion.

Having heard no volunteers, and deliberately ignoring the handful of contemptuous sniggers that ran through the crowd at the notion of any respectable woman volunteering to marry an outlaw, Mike moved to secure the noose.

Tessa once more met Scott's eyes – they weren’t pleading. They were resigned, but they drew her in…calling to her in a way she had never experienced.

“I’ll marry him.”

She was vaguely aware that someone had just volunteered to marry the outlaw…it took her a moment and the stares of a shocked crowd to realize it was her.

Blinking at her newly acquired spouse, and then at Mike’s dumbfounded expression she wondered if the ground could be persuaded to swallow her whole…what in the hell had she just done?

* * *

Scott stared out of the jail window longing for the end and dreading it by turns.

He knew joining Gailhaguet’s gang would be dangerous, but he was tired of being alone and eking out a meager existence.

He just hadn’t anticipated how violent the other men would be.

He had endured their behavior for as long as possible, but when Fedor wanted to take a woman by force…that was the final straw.

Apparently, betraying your gang came with consequences – such as being shot, arrested, and hung.

Absently running his hand over his neck, he tried not to think about what was getting ready to happen.

Part of him was resigned – there wasn’t anything he could do.

Another part of him felt like a cornered wild animal, prepared to fight to the end.

Maybe if he ran they’d shoot him…anything had to be better than hanging…right?

Allowing his hands to be bound, he tried to regulate his breathing.

Deputy Chan’s eyes were regretful, and compassion was the one emotion Scott couldn’t stomach at the moment.

If he was going to be paraded through a crowd of strangers and hung as one part cautionary tale…other part public spectacle – he was going to do so without the additional humiliation of tears or begging.

As Sheriff Slipchuk read the charges, Scott absently wondered if someone would write to his family…would he even want them to know he had died an outlaw?

Deliberately avoiding eye contact with anyone in the crowd, Scott tried to keep his gaze clear…until he saw her.

Gorgeous green eyes stared at him in open curiosity and a measure of regret.

His heart actually skipped a beat…who knew they did that in real life?

The shame of what he had done…combined with the sense of injustice that the punishment most definitely did not fit the crime forced him to drop his gaze.

He couldn’t help the way his head practically rotated off his neck with the Sheriff read the conditions under which he could be set free.

What “upstanding” woman in their right mind would voluntarily rescue a condemned outlaw?

He had to tramp down the brief flicker of hope that danced through his chest – no one would take the offer…and definitely not the owner of those eyes.

“I’ll marry him.”

He was hallucinating…or…what was it called when the hallucination was auditory…maybe he was already dead?

He was confused.

The crowd was not confused...they were dumbfounded.

Shocked whispers ran around the group as a path parted for the voice that had apparently offered to rescue him from certain death.

If Deputy Chan had not been holding his arms in a vice-grip, Scott knew he would be on the ground.

Green eyes was making her way through the gaping stares toward the platform.

She briefly glanced at him before turning her gaze back to the Sheriff, “Mike…I know this is a little unorthodox…”

Slipchuk’s eyebrows practically arched into his hairline, “Miss. Virtue – this is not unorthodox this is…ridiculous. You can’t actually intend to marry this man – he is a condemned outlaw. You have recently suffered a loss…a trauma. Don’t allow compassion to cloud your judgment.”

Scott was tempted to tell the man exactly what he could do with his free advice, but part of him couldn’t help but agree.

What had possessed this entirely respectable and stunningly beautiful woman to voluntarily rescue him...by marrying him?

Surely she had a number of suitors waiting to court her.

While he felt incredibly grateful, he was mildly concerned for her mental state…was he going to be married to a crazy woman?

She didn’t look insane.

“Sheriff Slipchuk, I appreciate your concern, but my mind is quite made up. I believe this is the best solution for everyone involved.”

Green eyes briefly met his in searching uncertainty, before she turned to Patrick, “Deputy Chan please release him.”

Patrick’s was giving her some glorious side-eye, but after a dubious glance at his boss, he cut the ropes that bound Scott’s hands together.

Sensing that the spectacle was over for the day, the crowd began to dissipate.

Turning to the Priest who was openly gawking at the whole proceeding, Tessa offered a determined nod, “Father Menard, I believe we require your services. I would like to take this man as my husband.”

The Priest glanced between Tessa, Scott, and the Sheriff in uncertainty before offering, “Tessa, dear, are you sure this is wise? It is noble of you to wish to rescue this man, but I am not sure this is the best course of action…at least take some time to consider before making a permanent decision.”

It was tempting to stomp her foot in aggravation.

She was not a child, and this was the perfect solution.

Scott would be eternally grateful for her rescue, he had no stake or right to claim her ranch, he wouldn’t have the right to control her…he was disconnected – a means to an end.

“I am completely confident in my decision Father. I wish you to marry us… _now_.”

Standing in the small church less than thirty minutes later Scott tried to process what was happening.

He was promising to love, honor, and cherish this woman in front of him…Tessa Virtue – she had several middle names, but he had barely managed to catch her first and last.

How was he supposed to do any of that when he didn’t actually know her?

His parents had been married for forty years…marriage vows were supposed to mean something.

Still, he couldn’t really complain since he was alive and not currently being buried six-feet underground.

In the middle of promising to love, honor, and cherish the man in front of her (she was most definitely not promising to obey him and had pointedly refused to repeat the vow as instructed by Father Menard) she did wonder if a less extreme solution might have presented itself.

She could tell that Scott was in shock…hell she was in shock and she was the one who had insisted on the wedding.

Menard paused, glancing between the two of them before finishing, “You may kiss…if…um…well…you are officially husband and wife.”

Tessa fought the urge to blush – this was decidedly not the time to kiss.

Signing the appropriate documents, Tessa walked back into the sunlight, vaguely aware that Scott was trailing behind her.

Meeting his hazel eyes, which seemed to contain a world of confusion, she forced herself to consider the next steps, “Why don’t you go down to the bathhouse and get cleaned up? I need to visit my father’s lawyer, but I’ll send over some clothes and meet you at the Blacksmith so we can head home?”

Giving him some money, she couldn’t quite decide if she hoped he would meet her as agreed, or if she wanted him to run away before this whole situation became even more complicated.

Shaking her head, she focused on the tasks at hand.

Two hours later, exhausted but triumphant Tessa made her way back to her wagon.

The lawyer had been suitably quelled, Joannie had been revived, the mercantile owner had been horrified at being asked to provide clothes to a criminal, and now she was free to go home and simply live her life.

Perhaps Scott could be trained as a ranch hand and she could be left in peace?

A strange man was leaning against the wall, holding the reins to a beautiful horse, clearly waiting for someone.

The black Stetson tipped back to reveal an all too familiar pair of hazel eyes.

The grime of prison and travel had been washed away, the patchy stubble and too long hair had been trimmed until it curled just right…he was gorgeous…and then he smiled – genuinely smiled for the first time.

Well fuck…this might be a little more complicated than she thought.


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my word...I wasn't quite expecting that level of response to chapter one. I'm thrilled that you guys seem excited. Here's chapter two :)

Forcing her mind to focus on something other than Scott’s smile, she approached with mild trepidation, “Is that your horse?”

Scott gently ran his hands over the horse’s muzzle, “Yeah, this is Copper. I wasn’t sure if you’d have space for him…or…”

Tessa snapped back to the present – she was definitely not going to think about the ways his hands could wreck her body either, “Of course you can bring him with you…as long as…he is really yours right? I don’t wish to be accusatory, but…”

Something close to a grimace settled on her new husband’s face, “I understand, but Copper really is mine. I raised him. He’s more like a gigantic puppy than a horse. Deputy Chan said he barely wanted to eat while I was in jail.”

“If you want to ride him to the ranch I’ll drive the wagon back?”

When he stepped into her space, Tessa wondered if the hint of sandalwood and pine were from the bathhouse or if Scott always smelled like this…it was distracting, and she had no idea what he had just asked her, “I’m sorry what?”

His hazel eyes clouded in concern, “Miss. Virtue…Tessa…good grief I’m not even sure what to call you…I was just asking if you were feeling well. You seemed…lost in thought? I don’t mind driving you home, but if you’re more comfortable handling the wagon then I’ll ride Copper.”

Suppressing a shiver that ran over her frame as he breathed his latest offer, she took a step back needing some distance between her and this outlaw – the one that was getting ready to hang just a few hours ago.

If she could just manage to remember that fact, she would be fine…although the sight of the actual noose around his neck hadn’t stopped her from volunteering to marry him…so maybe she was too optimistic regarding her self-control.

“I’ll drive the wagon. You can ride with me, or ride Copper. He must have missed you.”

As if he could sense her need for space, Scott offered her his hand, “I’ll help you up and the follow you out…if that’s the plan?”

Wishing she were just a little taller, she crossed her arms across her chest, “What else would the plan be or are you going to run away?”

Scott flinched as if she had physically slapped him.

Granted, it was a low blow, but she needed something to regain a modicum of control.

“I was planning to do whatever you needed me to do. I gathered that you needed to marry for some reason and I was the least entangled option. Now that you have what you need, I didn’t want to assume that you planned for me to come live with you.”

His eyes betrayed pain, but also complete sincerity at this announcement and Tessa wanted to huff in frustration at the overwhelming urge to comfort him.

What was wrong with her?

“I’ll explain the why later…for now all you need to know is that I was planning on you coming back to the ranch with me. You’re my husband.”

His gaze was still guarded, but he offered his hand to help her into the wagon. It felt like an olive branch, one she was more than willing to accept.

She realized her mistake the moment his hand swallowed her own and something akin to lightning coursed through her body…she was so…so fucked.

As Scott checked the harnesses before handing her the reigns she debated the next words out of her mouth, but apparently her filter had officially broken as she gently touched his shoulder, “To answer your earlier question…you can call me Tessa…Tessa Moir – not Virtue…apparently there’s a law about that now that we’re married.”

An emotion she couldn’t quite define passed over Scott’s face before he carefully schooled his features, “I’m sorry. I’ll follow you out.”

Something had gone wrong in the last exchange, but she couldn’t focus on that right now, deliberately backing the wagon up, she pointed the horses in the direction of home.

She was vaguely aware that Scott had mounted Copper and was keeping an easy rhythm to her left.

Convincing herself that it was purely for scientific research (she did need to know if he would make a good ranch-hand thank you very much), she stole surreptitious glances at Scott.

He rode beautifully – with a precision belied by his relaxed expression. He was clearly used to being on horseback…and lord he was well built.

Deliberately redirecting her gaze over her own horses’ ears, she couldn’t help but wonder what had led Scott to the life of an outlaw.

Did he have a family that was worried sick about him?

What had he done before he joined Gailhaguet’s gang?

Was she going to regret this sooner rather than later?

Finally the ranch swam into view, effectively ending her tortured thoughts…until she saw Marie-France step onto the porch curiosity clearly written on her face.

Well fuck…she should have thought this through a little better.

Marie and Patrice were going to have her committed to a mental institution.

Poor Scott, she hadn’t given him any notice that two of the people she loved best in the entire world would be waiting at the ranch…and they would be less than thrilled with her matrimonial choice.

Allowing Scott to help her descend from the wagon, she deliberately squared her shoulders before offering him a small smile and turning to her housekeeper, “Marie, this is Mr. Scott Moir. Scott, this is my housekeeper and one of my favorite people, Mrs. Lauzon. She is married to my foreman, Mr. Patrice Lauzon.”

If Scott was surprised by any of this he covered it very well as he removed his Stetson, “Ma’am, it’s a pleasure to meet you.”

The conspiratorial glances that Marie was throwing between Scott and Tessa couldn’t be missed and Tessa tried not to grimace as she imagined the moment this bubble of contentment would burst.

“Well, Mr. Moir I am thrilled to meet you…I don’t believe I’ve seen you in town before, are you just passing through or are you planning to stay?”

Scott glanced at Tessa in uncertainty, clearly willing to let her determine how much they shared.

Patrice chose that moment to arrive, pressing a sweet, but chaste kiss to Marie’s lips before turning to Tessa with an open smile, “Ah, chérie, who have we here?”

Tessa briefly debated lying, but she would only prolong the inevitable so she took a fortifying breath, clasped Scott’s hand in a death-grip, and plastered on a smile, “Patrice this is Scott Moir, and as I was just getting ready to tell Marie, I…well…we…umm…”

Scott had never been so simultaneously mortified and amused at the same time.

Clearly Tessa hadn’t thought through her actions to the point of explaining them to people she cared for.

He didn’t want to admit that he was an outlaw, but it seemed equally preposterous to admit they were married.

Still, she was clearly floundering in her attempts to explain his presence so he extended his hand to Patrice, “What Tessa is trying to say is that we got married this afternoon…after she saved me from hanging.”

The older couple practically gaped at them in astonishment.

Scott steeled himself for whatever barrage of insults and obscenities might be hurled at him, absently noting that Tessa’s grip on his hand tightened instead of loosening.

Instead, Patrice cleared his throat and shook Scott’s hand, “Well Mr. Moir, this is unexpected, but we hope you two will be very happy. Now dinner’s getting cold so I propose we all go inside, so that we can discuss this…development in a civilized manner.”

All pretense of eating was quickly abandoned in favor of recounting the events of the day.

Scott was grateful Tessa seemed to have regained the use of her tongue because he was actively fighting the urge to vomit.

He hadn’t eaten anything since dawn and while Marie’s cooking smelled delicious, it was too much after the events of the day which were finally beginning to settle on his shoulders like an inescapable weight.

Keeping up the pretense of normalcy was beginning to grate on his nerves.

He felt as though he might crawl out of his skin if he wasn’t left alone to process the polarizing range of emotions he had experienced since his arrest.

Tessa’s hand coming to rest on his arm startled him from his restless thoughts, “Marie and I are going to wash the dishes. Do you want to check on Copper one last time?”

Silently thanking her for the escape, Scott retreated to the quiet stable, allowing the familiar smells, sounds, and sights to seep into his bones.

Finding Copper’s stall in short order he began methodically brushing through the horse’s mane with sure strokes.

For the first time since his arrest…perhaps the first time since he joined Gailhaguet’s gang…hell, probably for the first time since he ran away from home…he let himself feel everything.

He didn’t bother to stem the tears that were gathering at the memory of the rope around his neck, or the body wracking sobs as he remembered the pain in his mother’s eyes when he would come home whisky drunk.

Curling into an almost fetal position, Scott wondered what his family was doing now…how many nieces and nephews did he have…did they miss him at all…or were they relieved he was gone?

His last thought before he passed out in sheer exhaustion was to wonder why Tessa had saved him…and if she already regretted her choice.

* * *

Tessa tried to project an air of confidence as she bid Marie-France and Patrice goodbye.

They had offered to stay at the main house for the night…on the off chance that Scott attempted anything untoward.

She had insisted that she would be fine – they would be fine.

After all, Scott was only caught because he defended a woman’s honor. He seemed to be a gentleman…

Speaking of Scott, she hadn’t seen him since he escaped to the barn.

Plucking a lantern from the entryway, Tessa moved toward that enormous building.

Giving herself a moment to adjust to the darkness, Tessa listened for movement, but didn’t hear anything…other than the dozen or so horses safely tucked into their stalls for the night.

A brief sensation of panic rose in her chest at the thought of Scott leaving, but she could see Copper.

That enormous stallion was still here…so where was his master?

Meandering toward the other end of the barn, Tessa peeked into Copper’s stall and her heart nearly broke at the sight before her.

Scott was curled on his side, head resting on an old horse blanket, with ample evidence of tears on his face.

She was almost hesitant to wake him…not because he looked peaceful…but because he was clearly exhausted and she didn’t want to embarrass him.

Remembering Scott’s admission that Copper was like a large puppy, she unlatched the gate and kneeled in front of this mystery of a man to which she now found herself married, “Scott, wake up…let’s get you into bed.”

Hazel eyes fluttered open in clear confusion and then momentary panic before coming to rest on her face, “Tess…is that you?”

She would analyze the way her heart clenched as that nickname rolled off his tongue at a later date, for now she needed to get him inside, “Yeah, it’s me. Can you stand up? You’ll be awfully uncomfortable if you actually sleep out here all night.”

Forcing himself to stand, he followed his wife (it was still so foreign to think of actually being married to this beautiful stranger) back to the house.

Lingering in the entryway to replace the lantern, she led him upstairs.

Scott knew he would give her whatever she needed, but as stunning as she was, he hoped she didn’t want him to sleep with her…not tonight.

He was barely hanging on to his tattered emotions and actually having to find the energy and lust required to fuck someone…he just didn’t have it. Surely she didn’t want that kind of relationship so soon?

Thankfully, Tessa seemed to sense his discomfort as she stopped at a room with a pleasant double bed and a beautiful view of the front drive, “Will this do?”

Scott’s shoulders practically sagged in relief, “It’s perfect. Thank you.”

Tessa hesitated for just a moment before gently squeezing his hand, “Then goodnight Scott. My room is at the end of the hall. Knock if you need anything?”

Closing the door behind him, and barely bothering to strip out of his clothes, Scott fell into bed…and surrendered to a restless slumber.

Hanging up her dress in the large wardrobe Tessa contemplated the events of the day…never in her wildest dreams would she have imagined that an innocent trip into town would have resulted in marriage to an outlaw.

The ranch was now irrevocably hers, but so was the man slumbering down the hall.

Falling into a restless slumber she deliberately ignored the voices that questioned the permanence of what she had done…what was she supposed to do with a husband?

He was handsome and utterly fuckable…but he was also an outlaw who couldn’t be trusted.

She couldn’t quite reconcile the many facets of Scott Moir – the only real question was, did she care enough to try?


	3. Chapter Three

Scott’s eyes rebelled at the sunlight that was cheerily peeking through the curtains of his room.

Judging by the sun’s position it must be at least ten – he hadn’t slept that late since he was a boy and sick with the flu.

Resisting the urge to groan, he couldn’t quite suppress the grimace of discomfort that ran over his frame as he stretched the kinks out of his neck and back.

Dressing quickly, he wondered what would await him downstairs.

He couldn’t picture Tessa sitting beside the fire working on delicate embroidery…not that there was anything wrong with that.

Descending the central staircase, his nose was assaulted with the smell of coffee and bacon – a mouthwatering combination – especially considering that he had barely touched dinner the night before.

Marie-France was absently kneading dough, her thoughts clearly elsewhere.

Clearing his throat in an attempt to warn her of his presence, Scott allowed her brown eyes to examine him in critical detail, “Good morning Mr. Moir, Miss. Vir…Mrs. Moir asked me to set aside some breakfast for you.”

Marie’s eyes held his a moment longer before she nodded toward the oven, “Your plate is in the warmer. There’s a mitt hanging on the wall so you don’t burn yourself.”

Offering a small smile in acknowledgement Scott, could feel his mouth water, “Thank you Mrs. Lauzon. It smells delicious.”

The housekeeper waved his thanks aside, “Nonsense. There are many things to discuss, but we’re not going to let you starve. Now come over here and talk to me while you eat.”

Part of Scott most definitely did not want to talk with Marie.

She would probably poke and prod for answers he was not prepared to give, but he had a lot of ground to make up…he might as well start here.

Marie allowed him to practically inhale his breakfast as she kept up a light stream of banter about the ranch, when she and Patrice had first arrived to work for Tessa’s father, the late Mr. Virtue, the number of cattle, and that Patrice and Tessa had gone with a couple of the ranch-hands to view a potential drainage project…

Scott could almost feel himself being lulled into a false sense of security, but Marie’s conversation was so banal, and the pancakes were so fluffy…“So, Mr. Lauzon and I have decided that if you actually hurt her, we will finish what Sheriff Slipchuk started.”

He did a double take at the small woman standing before him, and realized that somewhere in the midst of his half-hearted attempts at listening he had missed her very serious change in tone as she warned him against hurting Tessa.

Sheepishly rubbing the back of his neck Scott frowned, “Believe it or not, I have no intention of hurting her… this is all just as strange to me as it is to anyone else. I’m grateful she saved me, a little confused, but mainly grateful.”

Marie seemed somewhat mollified by this declaration as she put the third batch of dough to the side so that it could rise before beginning to cut cookies.

“Do you mind if I ask why you seemed so calm about this last night if you are clearly upset today?”

Marie offered him a small bite of dough,  before answering, “Patrice and I were shocked by Tessa’s behavior…and yet somehow not entirely surprised. She needed to marry as a condition of her father’s will so we knew it was coming…we just weren’t expecting it to be a condemned outlaw.”

Scott couldn’t quite suppress the wince that ran over his frame at the reminder of who he was even as Marie continued, “Regardless of our feelings, the deed was done. There’s no reversing the marriage now that it’s taken place so we were making the best out of a very complicated situation. Still we want you to understand that our silence does not equal our approval. We will be watching very carefully – even if you are technically the boss’ husband…”

Scott stood to carry his plate to the sink, “Well that’s fair. I’ll be on my best behavior.”

The older woman’s gaze was skeptical, “We’ll see. Lunch is at noon. The hands eat with us on the long table out back until it gets too cold. You’re welcome to walk around and explore if you like.”

Feeling like a child that had been released from the principal’s office, Scott nodded, “Thank you for breakfast Mrs. Lauzon.”

Retrieving his hat, Scott stepped onto the enormous wrap-around porch and truly considered his new home for the first time.

The house was large, not ridiculously so, but it definitely spoke of wealth and plans for a large family.

That thought had a flush rising in his cheeks before he deliberately tramped down the emotion.

The front drive was well worn, but tidy.

The barn was large, and emptier than last night when he had checked on Copper.

Several of the horses were missing presumably belonging to Tessa, Patrice, and the ranch hands who had gone to check on the new project.

A large cargo wagon, a smaller four-seater buggy, a plough, and a number of other pieces of equipment were neatly stored and ready for use.

Wandering out back, Scott couldn’t help the absolute war of emotions that raged through him at the sight of the corral.

This was home…and this was hell.

A beautiful pony pranced in the enclosure, waiting for a trainer…waiting to be broken.

When a sound that wasn’t quite human tore out of Scott’s throat, he forced himself to refocus his gaze.

He could see the men’s quarters just over the rise along with a few other buildings for storage.

It was all so familiar even if the house was white instead of yellow and the wagons were stored at the opposite end of the barn.

Something like panic was beginning to work it’s way back up his throat when the sound of hooves interrupted his internal turmoil.

Tessa had returned.

Deliberately setting his troubled thoughts aside, he moved to help her dismount, nodding at Patrice in greeting.

Tessa’s eyes were practically glowing with the excitement of her ride, and damn…he knew she was beautiful yesterday, but today, when he was more than half-alive she was stunning.

It wasn’t too much of a stretch to imagine her flushed and glowing for reasons other than a brisk ride over her property, “Good ride?”

Tessa disentangled herself from Scott’s hold on her waist, but didn’t move away, “Yes, Mr. Lauzon and I agree that the land is an excellent candidate for a drainage project, and then we can sow it with something low-maintenance for a cash crop.”

Scott wanted to pull her back to his side, but she wasn’t his to claim in that way…even though she was – the whole situation was confusing.

“Let me introduce you to the men. Scott, this is Mr. Trankov, Mr. Poje, and Mr. Lambiel. Gentlemen, this is my husband, Mr. Moir.”

Stilted greetings did nothing to diffuse the tension – particularly in Lambiel’s venomous gaze.

Scott couldn’t help but wonder if that man was simply skeptical of an outlaw marring his boss or if he was also dealing with disappointed hopes regarding Tessa.

Ignoring the men’s somewhat chilled response, Scott turned back to his wife, “Will you show me sometime?”

Tessa looped her arm through his as they walked back to the house ahead of the others, “Yes…we should probably talk soon…about…everything?”

Scott couldn’t decide if he was relieved or wary, “That would probably be wise. I want to help, but I don’t want to be in the way.”

Greeting Marie and helping her move the food onto the table, Tessa considered Scott’s last statement.

Wasn’t that what she was afraid of? That a husband would interfere? At least Scott seemed to understand that they needed to find a measure of balance.

Finally escaping after a stilted lunch, Tessa led Scott towards the wide swing that hung under the ancient tree in the backyard. It could easily seat two people.

Sitting beside Scott, she wasn’t completely sure where to begin.

Thankfully, he started talking, “Tessa…I won’t keep bothering you with it, but I need to tell you one more time that I am incredibly grateful. It still seems quite surreal. I don’t want to overstep or assume that you need my help, but I’m willing to do whatever you need since I am here.”

Pausing to collect his thoughts, Scott felt his breath catch as the afternoon sun made her skin glow – her eyes really were the most remarkable shade of green.

Worrying her bottom lip with her teeth Tessa sighed, “You don’t need to keep thanking me. One of the conditions of my father’s will was that I marry within three months of inheriting the property. There wasn’t anyone in town that was of interest to me, and they would have all wanted to control the ranch – and me.”

Another piece of the puzzle slotted in as he understood why she might choose a condemned outlaw over a known evil...or at least a known complication.

He didn’t pose a threat to her authority or independence.

“Why don’t you tell me what you’re comfortable with and we’ll go from there?”

Pulling his focus back to the moment Scott contemplated her question, “Well, I’m most comfortable with horses. I know this is a cattle ranch and I’ve had experience with steers, but raising, breaking, and training horses was my specialty.”

Tessa’s eyebrows winged upward, “You trained horses? That is quite a specialty…where did you learn?”

Scott debated his next words, but ultimately decided to be truthful, “My family owns a ranch in Ilderton. We raise cattle, but I realized when I was about sixteen that I had a knack for breaking horses. It started out just helping some friends, but eventually people were traveling to me…or I traveled to them.”

Confusion was clearly written on his wife’s gaze, “Then what happened Scott? If you had a family…a steady occupation…”

Shame was the only name for the emotion that bowed Scott’s shoulders, “It’s a long story…”

Tessa tucked her hair behind her ears, “You don’t have to tell me. It’s not any of my business.”

Placing a gentle hand on her arm, he stilled her nervous movements, “It actually is. I know we’re in a bit of a tenuous relationship, but you are technically my wife. I…I lost someone. To say I took it badly would be an understatement...and then I started drinking.”

Tessa was listening with rapt attention, her gaze softening with compassion at his last confession.

“My family tried to help, but I didn’t want it - or them. Eventually I left, unwilling to stay and keep disappointing everyone. I fell into bad company and somehow found myself in the middle of a bank robbery.”

Tessa’s sharp inhale of breath made him squeeze her hand where it was loosely intertwined with his, “I was not actually involved and I didn’t steal anything, but the damage was done. I was branded an outlaw. I lived on intermittent work, card games, and petty crime until I joined Gailhaguet’s gang.”

“But that’s not fair. You were hurting…but you didn’t do anything wrong. You were in bad circumstances…”

Scott’s expression was one part bemused and other part incredulous, “Tess…I still made my own choices. My family wanted to help and I walked…no…ran the other way. I might not have robbed that bank, but I put myself in the circumstances that allowed it to happen.”

Wanting to argue further, but sensing that it would be fruitless, Tessa traced his fingers, “Well, we don’t have a business breaking horses, but there is one pony in the corral waiting if you want to try your hand. Depending on how you like it, we can look for other customers. There is always a market for a true professional in that area.”

Scott couldn’t decide if he was excited by the prospect of potentially getting back to the thing he loved so well or if he was dreading the memories that would be dragged into the light.

Instead, he offered, “So should I help with the drives or…?”

“When we have the long drives Patrice takes the hands out. I don’t go on those trips for obvious reasons. We can talk about you going with them, but for now we can talk to Patrice about the day to day and make a plan?”

Scott held her gaze in open curiosity, “And what about you…what do you want from me?”

Tessa fought the urge to avert her eyes, “I want…I’m not sure what I want…what I ultimately want, but I’d like to think we can be friends…and then figure the rest out from there?”

Scott tucked her hair behind her ear, “And do you want that…to figure things out from there?”

Tessa knew she was blushing like a schoolgirl, “I’m…we are married. I’m not sure how I feel about all of this…I’m not sure if I can…”

Scott tried to mask the disappointment he was feeling, but managed to keep his voice even, “I understand…we can be whatever you need.”

Lying in bed that night, Tessa tried to sort through her conflicted feelings.

She felt like she understood Scott so much better after hearing his story.

It was clear that he had left out large portions of the tale, including who he had lost, but the account confirmed her belief that he was a good man – despite everything.

His question about what she wanted continued to haunt her.

She couldn’t deny that he was handsome, but that wasn’t enough.

She needed to know him better…to know that he’d let her be free…that he’d let her choose.

A small voice inconveniently asked what would happen if she couldn't love him.

Would she set him free to seek satisfaction elsewhere?

She didn't want to analyze why that thought made her feel nauseous...or why a very real part of her was afraid that her actual problem might be the complete opposite.

What if he never wanted her as more than a warm body to fill his bed? What if after a few year he got bored and ran away? What if he turned out exactly like her father?


	4. Chapter Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A couple of thoughts...one I'm very aware that many/most cattle ranches were in the south due to weather constraints, but artistic license and all that. Second, I'm sure Stephane Lambiel is a lovely person, but he is a bad guy in this story. For some reason he has always annoyed me a little bit...so here we are. Again, I'm sure he is incredibly nice...enjoy :)

Scott inspected the map where Patrice had marked the route for the late spring cattle drive.

He had been living at the ranch for three weeks and had fallen into an easy rhythm.

He rose early and helped Marie stroke the fires to life before joining Patrice to feed the animals.

The hands were responsible for their own breakfast and any immediate needs of the cattle.

After breakfast, Patrice, Tessa, and he would meet to discuss the events of the day before separating for their individual projects.

He had grown accustomed to talking with Tessa intermittently throughout the day…he would miss her over the next month while they shepherded the cattle to the train station to be sold and shipped.

It was strange to consider that a few weeks ago he hadn’t even known her, and now she comprised so much of his world.

Refocusing on the map and noting two areas of concern for discussion with Patrice, Scott went to change.

There was a barn raising at the Livingston’s later today.

It was the first social event he was attending since his narrowly averted execution. He was not looking forward to encountering the hostile stares and animosity that were sure to follow his appearance.

Still, he was in Montreal for the foreseeable future. He would have to face the townspeople eventually…it might as well be now so they would have time to cool off while he was gone on the drive.

Absently sliding off the work shirt he had been wearing for chores, he debated between the red flannel or blue – black was out of the question. He didn’t want to remind people of an outlaw more than already necessary.

“Wear the red.”

Spinning, he turned to find Tessa’s green eyes watching him with something akin to hunger as she traced the planes of his chest muscles, absently wetting her lips.

Scott couldn’t quite suppress the smirk that spread over his lips, “Red eh? Getting a little bossy there Mrs. Moir?”

Her flush was adorable even as she stammered through an uncertain explanation, Scott finally took pity on her, “Tess…it’s fine. Thank you for the help.”

Turning on her heels she practically fled the room, but not before he had the chance to admire the way her pale blue dress made her skin look like porcelain.

Slipping into the red flannel as she had suggested, he retrieved his hat before joining her in the wagon.

Helping her clamber aboard, he could see something of an internal debate raging in her mind before she offered him the reigns.

His eyebrows shot upwards in question, “Are you sure? You always drive…I don’t want you to feel like you need to conform – not for the town and certainly not for me.”

Tessa adjusted her bonnet, “I’m sure. I think we’ll need all the conformation we can get today though.”

Scott had to swallow a lump in his throat as he once more considered how grateful he was for her – she was trying to smooth out as many rough patches as possible.

She couldn’t fix it all, but she was making a concerted effort.

Arriving at the Livingston’s, Scott mentally steeled himself for the antagonistic stares.

Thankfully, Trankov and Poje had both warmed to him considerably which meant there were a few families that were wary, but willing to be civil.

The Livingston’s were clearly a little unsure, but they adored Tessa and Patrice had vouched for Scott’s behavior

Things were going well through lunch as hostile words and glares were kept to a minimum.

Everyone was getting along, or at least agreeing to ignore the elephant in the room, until Scott found himself working beside Lambiel after the break.

That man had clearly imbibed more than lemonade during the meal.

Scott was beginning to wonder if it was safe for him to be wielding tools in his current state when the man started talking about Tessa.

“You know _Mr. Moir_ , what she needs is a real man. One who can fulfill her needs…if you know what I mean…”

His leering tone of voice set Scott’s teeth on edge, “I suggest you reconsider your words – and your tone _Mr. Lambiel_. You’re talking about _my wife_.”

The ranch hand was too far gone to care as he absently swung a hammer, “If only she had come to me I could have given her everything she needed. Who knows, maybe she still will?”

Scott’s hands were clenched into fists as he fought to regulate his breathing. The man was drunk and he was clearly trying to get a rise out of him.

Turning to walk away Scott could hear something behind him, prompting him to turn just as a hammer sailed past his head, “What the hell man? Are you actually drunk enough to try and kill me?”

Incredulity and anger mixed as Scott waited for an answer, “She should have been mine. It all should have been mine.”

Lambiel lumbered toward him, as Scott easily stepped aside, considering his options.

Attacking a member of the community would be frowned upon – especially as a recently condemned man, but if it came down to self-defense or Tessa’s honor there was no question in his mind as to the appropriate course of action.

“You should be dead. That bitch should have needed me. That pretty pussy should…”

Scott’s hand stung as it firmly connected with Lambiel’s jaw even as he saw red at the man’s presumptive crassness, “She isn’t yours to talk about like that.”

Pain radiated through Scott’s shoulder as something sharp pierced his arm, but that didn’t prevent him from catching the other man’s neck in a headlock.

All of the commotion attracted the crowd’s attention as Livingston and the Sheriff pulled the men off each other.

“What is happening here, interrupting the peaceful afternoon?”

Scott was practically grinding his teeth as he noticed he was bleeding for the first time.

Lambiel was recovering his ability to speak, “He attacked me. That man is dangerous. He never should have been set free.”

Tessa’s pale face swam into view and even Sheriff Slipchuk’s gaze was regretful, “Mr. Moir this is unfortunate, what do you have to say?”

Scott broke free of Livingston’s grip as he practically spat, “If I’m required to stand here and listen to him say perverse and filthy things about my wife and be assaulted with a hammer and a knife then you can go ahead and hang me.”

Slipchuk’s grip tightened on the other man’s arm, “What do you have to say to that Mr. Lambiel?”

Uncertainty clouded the other man’s gaze before he squared his shoulders, “I was nothing if not respectful to Mr. Moir. He attacked me out of nowhere. He’s jealous that Mrs. Moir has been…attentive.”

Tessa drew back as if she had been slapped even as she met Scott’s eyes with an almost pleading insistence, “I have never looked at him – ever.”

As Livingston and Slipchuk looked between the two men, clearly uncertain who to believe, a voice finally broke the tension as one of the younger boys offered, “Mr. Moir’s right. Mr. Lambiel did throw a hammer at him.”

Everyone turned to stare at Zach as the Sheriff inquired, “You’re sure?”

Zach glanced at his father before nodding, “Yeah, the man was saying things about Mrs. Moir too…something about her…”

“Don’t.”

Scott’s tone brooked no argument as he interrupted the boy.

Taking the hint, Slipchuk turned to Patrick, “I’m sorry for making you work today Deputy, but if you’ll accompany me back to the jail we’ll get this one squared away for the night on the charge of assault with a deadly weapon.”

Patrick nodded even as he glanced between Tessa, Scott, and Patrice, “Do you want to press charges?”

Tessa practically gaped at the man, “He assaulted my husband. Of course we want to press charges.”

“Patrice stepped forward, “The final decision will be left to Mr. and Mrs. Moir of course, but I believe I can speak authoritatively when I say that his equipment will be delivered to the jail. He needn’t come back to the ranch to collect his things.”

Tessa nodded in agreement even as she moved to inspect Scott’s shoulder, “Indeed, don’t you agree Mr. Moir?”

Scott couldn’t help but pull her closer, needing the assurance that she was safe even as he was careful not to get blood on her dress “I do – I think Mr. Poje would be more than willing to deliver Mr. Lambiel’s accoutrements this evening.”

Andrew nodded his head in agreement, “More than willing.”

Lambiel was practically dragged away screaming curses which shocked the ladies and had people covering the children’s ears.

Threading her hand through Scott’s she turned to find the doctor already approaching, “Let’s get that shoulder looked at?”

Mrs. Livingston shooed everyone away as she led the way back to the house, “Doctor Brannagan do you require anything specific?”

The physician had already managed to remove Scott’s shirt that was liberally covered in blood by this point, “Indeed Mrs. Livingston if you could have one of the children fetch my bag from my buggy that would be most helpful.”

Doctor Brannagan always seemed to have his bag handy…never quite knowing when it might be needed.

Scott’s shoulder was cleaned, the wound was worse than originally thought, requiring a few stitches, but not bad enough to pose any real danger, “There we are Mr. Moir. A few weeks and you’ll be good as new. Just don’t do anything to aggravate it.”

Tessa had watched the entire exchange in concern before asking, “Is it safe for him to ride?”

Dr. Brannagan moved to wash his hands, “General riding is fine, do you have something more intense planned?”

Scott clearly didn’t want to admit his plans, so Tessa stepped in, “We’re starting the cattle drive in two days. Scott was going with Mr. Lauzon.”

The physician was contemplative, “I am not worried about the actual physical exertion, although it would be uncomfortable. However, I am concerned with the risk of infection. You’d be out in the elements, surrounded by filth with no real way to ensure the wound is cleaned properly. I would advise against the trip.”

Scott practically huffed, “I’m sure I’ll be fine. We’re already down one man after this mess with Lambiel.”

Tessa actively fought the urge to roll her eyes, “I’m sure Mr. Lauzon can find a replacement. The most important thing is your health.”

Opening his mouth to protest, Scott was cut off by a gentle squeeze of his hand, “I’m serious Scott. We can talk to Patrice, and discuss the situation, but I don’t want you to get hurt.”

Tessa’s eyes held his own and he felt his whole body relax at her words.

They could figure this out once they got home…away from prying eyes.

Turning back to the doctor, he nodded, “I’ll take your recommendation under consideration.”

Standing, Scott had to take a minute for the world to stop spinning. He had lost more blood than he realized.

Mrs. Livingston offered one of her husband’s shirts, “Since yours is quite a mess, and don’t worry if you get blood on it. I picked one of his oldest for just that reason.”

Slipping into the garment gratefully, Scott felt nothing but relief at Tessa’s suggestion that they head home.

Willingly resigning the reigns to his wife’s hands, he slouched in the seat trying to focus on something other than the throbbing in his shoulder, Lambiel’s words about Tessa, or the fact that he had lived through yet another brush with death.

How many times could he lean over the chasm only to be snatched back at the last moment?

Finally arriving back at the house, Tessa helped Scott climb the stairs and settle into bed.

He wanted to protest her fussing over him, but truthfully her cool hands fluttering over his body wasn’t something he wanted to complain about...and he was tired.

Despite his arguments to the contrary, the blood loss was more draining than he had anticipated, “You’ll wake me up when Patrice gets back so we can discuss the drive?”

Tessa was very tempted to retort that there would be no discussion of any sort, but she sensed that might be counterproductive in Scott’s current state.

Instead, she nodded her head in agreement, “Yes, if you’re not awake by dinner, I’ll come get you…and thank you.”

Scott frowned in confusion, “Thank you for what? I didn’t do anything other than get stabbed and possibly screw up the single most important cattle drive of the year.”

Tessa’s flush was somewhere between adorable mortified as she stammered, “Zach told me what he…what Lambiel said.”

Despite his exhaustion, Scott could actually feel his blood begin to boil at the idea that Tessa had been subjected to the vulgar language of that other man, “He shouldn’t have told you.”

Tracing the scar that ran across the inside of Scott’s forearm Tessa averted her gaze, “I asked him. I wanted to know what made you so upset. Zach didn’t understand what he was repeating.”

Scott still couldn’t quite prevent his frown, “He had no right to say any of that. No one gets away with that kind of language about a woman - and most definitely not about my wife while I’m present.”

Tessa was tempted to ask how long that would be, but that was a conversation for another time – when he was more coherent.

“Rest Scott…”

Drifting into dreams, he could have sworn that he felt Tessa’s lips ghost over the corner of his mouth.

That blood loss was really doing a number on him because surely it was his imagination...and nothing more.


	5. Chapter Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK, so this chapter was hard. It is by far one of my favorite things I have ever written, but I still have conflicted feelings because it is RPF. I have no true insight regarding Jim Virtue, Tessa's father, except that she seems closer to her mother and sister. I'm sure that the real Jim Virtue is nothing like the one in this story, but I hope you can understand why I wrote his character this way to develop my fictional Tessa and Scott. Also, I'm very aware that a horse would probably not be left in a corral for this long...but you know, fiction :) I hope you enjoy - let me know if you have any questions.

“Scott!”

Tessa’s laughter soothed his soul as he chased her around the swing.

Catching her around the waist, Scott’s gaze fell to her lips…her perfectly plush lips that were just begging to be kissed.

Her breathing was irregular as she rested a hand over his chest, “I should start lunch.”

Snapping his gaze up to meet her eyes, he could see desire written there, along with uncertainty.

Reluctantly releasing her, he allowed her to escape – fully aware that her excuse was just that.  

After a great deal of persuasion he had agreed to stay home from the cattle drive, and while he felt like he was babying himself, he couldn’t complain about getting to spend long days alone with Tessa.

Marie had gone to visit family while Patrice was away which mean that he and Tessa had been each other’s sole companions.

He had awoken the first morning to the smell of something burning (it was so far gone that he couldn’t even identify the original odor).

They had both immediately agreed that Tessa shouldn’t be left alone to cook, so her statement about preparing lunch was a poor pretext to mask her desire for space.

Still, he wouldn’t begrudge her what she needed.

Meandering toward the barn, he wondered if Alex was finished for the morning.

Alex was the temporary stable boy they had hired while Scott’s shoulder recovered. He arrived each morning, cleaned out the barn, and helped with any strenuous chores.

Scott swore (sometimes literally) that he was healing just fine and the doctor agreed, but still insisted he not do anything to tear the wound open again…like throwing hay bales.

While he was chafing with inactivity, he knew he wouldn’t trade his time with Tessa.

Still, after two weeks of light labor and staring at the pony in the corral, Scott knew he wanted to try.

Part of him wondered if it was wise to attempt a training lesson when he wasn’t completely healed.

Another part winced at the painful memories associated with the last time he was in a corral. Yet despite all of that, he knew it was time.

* * *

 

Tessa pinched the bridge of her nose trying to lessen the pounding of her head as she attempted to reconcile last month’s financials.

The feed bill wasn’t adding up and she was ready to cheerfully throw the entire ledger out the window.

Hearing a high-pitched neigh, Tessa moved toward the sound only to see Scott working with Lady – the beautiful brown and white pony that had been in their corral waiting on someone to train her.

There was a part of Tessa that didn’t want Lady to be broken…there was something beautiful about her feisty spirit.

Part of her was ready to acknowledge that perhaps she was projecting her own desires onto the horse.

Yet watching Scott as he spoke in soothing tones, moved deliberately to avoid spooking her, and let Lady get used to the weight of a blanket on her back, Tessa wondered if it would be so bad to be broken in exchange for love?

She couldn't quite keep the edge of bitterness from her thoughts. Didn’t love always have to break its recipient at some point?

Tears were stinging her eyes when she moved to look away, but it was too late. His hazel eyes met hers in mirth and then in concern when he realized how upset she was.

She was half way back to the house when the sound of his heavy boots echoed behind her, “Tess, what’s wrong?”

It was tempting to choke back her tears and insist that she was fine. It was even more tempting to run away and lock herself in her room until she felt strong enough to face him.

Still, when he walked around to stand in front of her and lifted her trembling chin, she did neither as she practically whispered, “I’m scared.”

Confusion was still clearly written on his face, but he firmly linked their hands together, tugging her toward the house, “Then let’s talk.”

Taking a seat at one end of the couch, Scott wanted to pull her into his lap and protect her from whatever had upset her, but if her tense shoulders were any indication, she needed some space.

He spared a thought of thankfulness that she sat at the opposite end of the couch and not across the room.

“What scared you? It couldn’t have just been me working with Lady.”

She didn’t want to tell him, but he had been honest with her. Could she be brave enough to return the favor?

Scott took a deep breath and remained calm. Tessa’s green eyes resembled those of a frightened foal and he couldn’t help but feel that if he spooked her she might run away permanently.

Finally, she started talking, barely above a whisper, “Did I ever tell you about my father?”

 “No, I gathered that you didn’t have the most harmonious relationship. I assumed you’d tell me about him eventually.”

She was wringing her hands into such a state that it was tempting to capture them with his own, but he tramped down the urge and fought to be present – to listen.

“I grew up in what I thought was a loving, normal home. I think it was for several years, but somewhere in that period my father began making choices that were…unloving.”

Scott was relatively sure this was not going to be an easy conversation – true confession rarely was.

“He had an affair. My mother was devastated. She wanted to leave him, but she had two young children – girls who needed the stability that he could provide…so she stayed.”

Surprise at the news that Tessa had a sister washed over him, but he didn’t interrupt, “Eventually, once the ranch became self-sustaining enough that his business contacts in Toronto didn’t matter, he stopped trying to hide his indiscretions.”

Tessa took a deep breath, “He destroyed our family. Jordan married as soon as she could to escape him. He moved to the ranch to continue his affairs in a more private setting.”

Scott felt his anger rise against a dead man that had caused so much pain.

Tessa had wrapped her arms around her middle, almost as a shield, “My mother fought to be strong for me, but when she became ill her body wasn’t resilient enough. I’m not foolish enough to believe that my father’s infidelity caused her death…but it was hard…being the person to watch her die. Jordan was pregnant and…”

Offering her his hand, Scott prayed she’d take it. In the midst of her account, she had started crying in earnest and he desperately needed to hold her.

Hesitating for a moment, she studied his hand through her tears before ignoring it and simply climbing onto his lap and sobbing into his shoulder.

When her tears had finally abated, she took a shuddering breath and continued, “After…I came to live here, with him. He sold the house in Toronto. Soon after I arrived, he stopped bringing women back to the house, but he still went out most nights.”

Scott gently squeezed her arm in what he hoped was a comforting gesture, “He ran away…and even when he was present he only caused pain. Even in death, he attempted to control me by making it a condition of his will that I could only have the ranch if I married.”

Her skittishness regarding relationships made so much more sense after this story, “He knew I wouldn’t voluntarily chain myself to a man who could hurt me in the same way that he hurt my mother – so he removed my choice…and that’s when I met you.”

Her green eyes were still swimming in tears, but they were also full of a quiet wonder that made his heart race as he offered, “I’ll never stop being grateful that you did, and not just because you saved my life. You…it’s like you brought me back to life – something I never thought I’d experience again.”

Tessa traced a pattern from the shell of his ear to his jaw and back as she debated the wisdom of being completely transparent, but she wanted him…wanted them, and honesty was the only thing that would bring that intimacy, “You asked me what made me so upset.”

Scott nodded, even as he struggled to focus past the sensation of her hands on his face or her weight on his lap.

 “It was the horse.”

Confusion was the only emotion written on his expression as he struggled to process what about his interaction with Lady might have upset her to this degree.

“She’s wild and free…and I know I’m projecting, but I just couldn’t help but identify with her. What if you only want me once I’m broken and pliable…usable? I want you Scott, I’m not going to pretend I don’t – even if it might not be ladylike to say it, but I’m scared to give you that kind of…power over me. I can’t live through what my mother experienced.”

His heart clenched in a vice at her admission. He wanted to insist that he would never hurt her in that way, but he also understood that she needed more than words.

She needed the proof of his actions, not flowery speeches.

“Tess…I’m so sorry that you had to live through that.”

A flush of embarrassment suffused her face as she tried to avert her gaze, but he tilted her head back to meet his eyes, “No one should feel that the price of love is brokenness. Love should be about setting both people free – to cheer for one another, to rejoice together, to comfort each other when pain comes.”

Tracing her fingers, he brought her hand to his lips, “I’m not going to sit here and pretend to be perfect. I ran away from my family, but definitely not from love. I might mess up, but I’m not your father – and there is no part of me that sees Lady when I look at you.”

Resting her head on his chest she allowed his heart to calm her own as she listened to him, “You’re not something to be tamed. You’re something to be loved – in all your complexities, beauty, and fierce independence…and if you’ll let me I’d like to spend the rest of my life proving that I can be the man for that privilege.”

Tessa wanted to take him to bed – or have him take her to bed right then, but a part of her held back.

She needed just a little more time, a little more trust.

Tilting her head back, she studied his hazel eyes wondering if it was possible to fall so in love so quickly, “Scott…”

With nothing else forthcoming and a clear battle being waged in her heart, he ran his hand in soothing circles over her back, “What do you want Tess?”

Her cheeks were tinged pink as she finally whispered, “Will you kiss me?”

His smile was tender as he nodded, “You never need to ask.”

Tessa wondered how a kiss could feel like being pulled to pieces and being put back together at the same time, but eventually she just accepted that it did and melted into Scott’s embrace.

Something close to a whimper escaped Tessa, finally prompting Scott to break their kiss.

Her eyes were blown wide with lust, and he was quite confident that his were in the same shape, “Scott we can…”

“No Tess. Not tonight.”

Hurt was the only expression on her face, immediately prompting him to amend, “I want you – so much. You can probably feel how much.”

Her expression turned a little more mischievous at this declaration. She could definitely feel how much, “Then why?”

“This should be a decision you make when you’re clear headed. If you are completely sure you want this then I will gladly take you to bed…but I think you need a little more time.”

Tessa contemplated his statement for a moment. Wasn’t that a mirror of what she had been thinking before that mind-numbing and mind-blowing kiss?

“You’re right, but I don’t want to let go of you.”

Her expression was somewhere between petulant and worried, “How about a compromise? I’ll hold you…until you’re ready for more.”

Glancing down at his lap where there was ample evidence of his arousal her gaze was skeptical, “I don’t want to make this more difficult for you. That seems unfair to ask you for comfort and not give you…”

Scott’s eyes were verging on angry as he interrupted her, “Please don’t say that. This is not a tit-for-tat relationship. I’m not going to manipulate you like that, and I’m not an animal. I can control myself.”

Taking a deep breath and attempting to even his tone, he finished, “Besides, I don’t think I’ll be able to sleep after this conversation if I know you’re down the hall hurting. So really I am getting something out of this – a full night’s sleep.”

There was nothing but sincerity in his gaze, and maybe some residual frustration as she nodded in agreement, “Ok. If you’re sure.”

Standing, he cradled her in his arms, earning a small squeal before Tessa relaxed against his chest as he ascended the stairs.

Snuggling into her husband’s arms, Tessa wondered if this could last.

Could love really set her free?

Her last thought before sleep claimed her was Scott’s statement about not running away from love…if he wasn’t running away from love, then what had he been so desperate to escape?

Regardless, he was here now,  promising forever...and she almost believed him.


	6. Chapter Six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realized after I published the last chapter that I probably should have included a warning in the tags about discussions of infidelity. I'm sorry if that upset anyone. I think I have updated everything. This chapter references a minor character death in the past. I have tried not to make it too graphic.

Stretching awake, Tessa took a moment to watch her husband sleep.

It was rare that she woke before him, but it was so easy to study him like this.

His entire expression was relaxed and she wanted nothing more than to kiss him senseless.

It has been a week since their conversation, and he had been true to his word.

He held her each night, but nothing else had happened.

Still, she was almost completely sure that she was ready…perhaps even tonight. The thought made her squirm with arousal.

She had been more than a little wet intermittently for the past several days and it was starting to get inconvenient – especially since the solution was so tantalizingly available.

Her movement prompted Scott to blink sluggishly, a slow smile spreading over his face, “You’re already awake.”

Pressing a soft kiss over his heart, she was suddenly bashful. Scott never slept in a shirt and she was always in a long gown.

The sudden feeling that she was wearing far too many clothes – while simultaneously wanting to hide from his gaze was difficult to process.

Had he been able to guess her thoughts from earlier?

Sensing her uncertainty, Scott pressed a kiss to her hair, “Don’t overthink it. I love you, and when you’re ready…you’ll know.”

His eyes were open and sincere as she nodded before rolling out of bed, “Can I watch you work with Lady today?”

Scott pulled on a pair of jeans, watching her carefully, “Only if you stay out of the way of her hooves and you promise to tell me if it makes you upset.”

Those seemed like entirely reasonable demands even though Scott had made tremendous progress with the horse over the past week.

“I promise.”

Stealing a kiss, they descended the stairs discussing their plans for the day, Patrice and Marie’s impending return, and repairs that needed to be made to the south fence.

“Do you want me to ride into town and hire a couple of people to do the repairs before everyone gets back?”

Tessa contemplated his offer as she tried not to focus on the way his back muscles flexed against the black shirt he had donned for the day, “We have enough pasture that we can wait for the hands to fix it when they get back.”

Shaking her head in an effort to clear it she continued, “We’ll need to hire someone permanently. Patrice may wish to keep someone from this drive if they’ve integrated well. However, I do need to run into town soon to talk with Mr. Orser at the mercantile about our feed order.”

Pouring them each a cup of coffee, he pushed a plate of eggs and toast toward her, “Is something wrong with it?”

“No…well, I just can’t get the accounts to balance. There were a few times that Lambiel went to town and placed the order…I just want to be sure everything is squared away.”

Frowning at the other man’s name, Scott spared a thought of thanksgiving that he had been transported out of town on a sentence of hard labor.

They had pressed charges, and even though the charge had been attempted murder, no one wanted him executed for something that had happened while he was drunk.

Still, everyone had breathed a little easier once he was removed from Montreal.

“Do you want me to go with you?”

Part of her was tempted to answer that she didn’t need his help to fix this problem, but she knew he wasn’t trying to control – he just wanted to help, “Sure, maybe tomorrow morning?”

Moving to the sink to rinse his dishes he nodded, “Perfect.”

Pressing a kiss to her temple he smiled, “See you this afternoon?”

Tugging on his chin, she offered her lips in invitation, and he definitely didn’t need to be asked twice.

Pulling away a little breathless Tessa agreed, “This afternoon.”

* * *

 

Finishing a tour of the north pasture, Scott tried to suppress the excitement and hope that were building in his chest.

Tessa seemed to be opening up and trusting him more each day. He desperately wanted that from her – physical intimacy would be a benefit, but it wasn’t the goal in this case.

He wanted to prove that he would be there – that she could rely on him.

Riding back onto the main property, he was momentarily distracted by the creaking weather-vane that he kept meaning to fix before his gaze was drawn to the corral, and a sight that turned his blood into ice.

Tessa was in the corral, trying to feed Lady a carrot.

Time froze as he tried to decide what needed to be done, but his brain was stubbornly refusing to cooperate.

As if sensing his master’s panic, Copper pulled on his reigns with an almost frustrated neigh.

Dismounting Copper at a safe distance, he instructed the horse to stay before approaching the corral with measured tread, projecting a calm that he did not feel.

Lady was not frightened, but she was antsy at having a new person and a new scent so close to her.

Regulating his voice, Scott stood by the gate, “Tessa, I need you to walk over here very slowly. Don’t turn around, just walk backwards.”

There was something strange in Scott’s tone that Tessa couldn’t quite place even as she felt marginally guilty for stepping inside the corral.

Still, she had stayed out of the way of Lady’s hooves and the horse didn’t seem particularly frightened. Surely Scott was overreacting.

Tossing him a glance over her shoulder she was about to laugh at his serious manner when she saw his face.

He was paler than she had ever seen and his expression was an unreadable mask, except for his eyes, which were dilated and full of fear.

Sensing that this might not be the best time for an argument, she did exactly what he asked, keeping a wary eye on Lady to avoid spooking the horse.

The minute Tessa was out of the corral Scott closed the gate before turning and promptly vomiting in the grass.

Alarm raced through her at the sight of Scott’s reaction. What in heaven’s name had upset him this much?

“Scott, what’s wrong?”

The competing urges to scream, throw up again, shake her, or simply break down into tears were making his head spin.

She could see him physically shaking in an effort to control his body’s response.

Placing a tentative hand on his shoulder, she tried not to be hurt when he angrily shrugged her away.

Giving him a measure of space, she waited for him to calm down before continuing, “Scott…please talk to me. What happened?”

His tone was still strained as he practically ground out, “I asked you to stay out of the corral.”

Tessa fought the urge to roll her eyes, “No Scott, you asked me to stay out of the way of her hooves. I didn’t try to ride her; I just wanted to give her a treat.”

Incredulity mixed with anger as Scott finally looked at her, “I would have thought that a request to stay out of the way would inherently require you not to enter the corral.”

“I’m sorry if I upset you, but Scott this does seem to be a bit of an overreaction. I’m fine. Lady didn’t hurt me. Why are you so angry?”

“Because the last time the woman I love stepped into a corral with a wild horse she died.”

Tessa felt her hear squeeze both at the unintentional hurt she had inflicted on Scott and his admission that he had loved someone before her. 

Desperate to soothe his pain, Tessa reached for his hand, “I’m sorry. I didn’t realize. I should have waited for you…do you want to talk about it?"

Staring at their intertwined fingers, Scott pulled away to rub his hands over his face, “What's there to talk about? Her name was Kaitlyn. She died a week before our wedding.”

Wrapping her arms around herself to avoid the temptation of reaching for him again when he clearly did not want the contact, Tessa tried to infuse as much sympathy into her voice as possible, “I’m sorry Scott. How can I make it up to you?”

He still looked as though he might vomit at the slightest provocation, “I think I just need a minute…some air. I haven’t really…I haven’t…I can’t talk about this right now.”

Watching him mount Copper and ride down the drive Tessa fought the urge to be ill herself.

She had known the corral was a sensitive topic.

He had avoided having her anywhere near it when he first started working with Lady and then she had to go and ruin everything by ignoring one of the only requests he had ever made.

Scott rarely asked for anything and she still chose to disregard his appeal.

She could fix this though.

As soon as he got home, she would make him listen to her until he understood how sorry she was and then she would listen – if he wanted to talk about Kaitlyn or if he needed time to think.

Hopefully he would still want to come to bed with her. She couldn’t bear the guilt if he was so upset that he retreated to his old room.

Yet as it grew later and he still wasn’t back a new fear began to grow in her heart.

Despite her best efforts, the memories that kept surfacing were of her father leaving and returning with a new perfume on his shirt most nights.

Scott wouldn’t do that, he loved her – he had promised her forever. He wouldn’t retract his offer just because he was upset over this.

The sound of the backdoor opening made her heart race.

Scott looked tired when he entered the parlor, but his expression was calm.

Tessa wanted to jump out of her skin and apologize, but she was willing to wait and see what he needed.

After all, her previous attempts at apology hadn’t been particularly successful.

“I’m sorry I left. I haven’t really talked to anyone about what happened with Kaitlyn…hell I haven’t really processed what happened. Regardless, I should have stayed and talked to you.”

Tessa took a tentative step toward him, encouraged when his body language remained open.

Reaching for him, she couldn’t help the sigh that escaped when he wrapped her in his arms, burying his head in the crook of her neck as if inhaling her scent would calm the rest of his fears.

Running her fingers through his hair, she couldn’t suppress her relief at the realization that he did not smell like a foreign perfume or alcohol.

He had needed time to think, but he hadn’t sought solace in the arms of another woman.

“I am sorry…truly – about Kaitlyn and about going into the corral.”

Sitting on the couch and pulling her onto his lap, he absently stroked over her arm, “Thank you. I should have told you sooner, but…it’s not really something I’ve ever talked about. I fell apart after she died and for a moment that was all I could picture when I saw you.”

She wanted to ask dozens of questions about the mystery woman that Scott had clearly adored, but she wasn’t sure where to start – or what he would want to share.

“You can ask you know…I can practically hear you thinking.”

Tessa could feel herself flush, but finally whispered, “How did you meet her?”

Scott’s expression was fond, but a little distant, “She trained horses as well. We met on a buying trip. She was a little spitfire. God I hated her at first – I’m pretty sure the feeling was mutual until we were hired on the same contract.”

“You must have been devastated when you heard…I can’t imagine receiving that kind of news.”

There was a tick in Scott’s jaw as he fought for control, “I didn’t _hear_ the news. I saw it. We were working with an enormous stallion. I had advised the owners that he was too old and too spirited, but they insisted.”

Her heart squeezed at the pain in his voice, “I begged Kait not to ride him by herself, but she was stubborn…just like you. Apparently, I have a type.”

He pressed a gentle kiss to her shoulder at this admission. Tessa was torn between happiness that he was here with her and sorrow that he had lived through such heartbreak.

“I arrived home and saw her in the corral. I wanted to panic, but tried to stay calm. It was clear the horse was agitated. I tried to get to her…but I was too late. He threw her off…it was…she…eventually I shot the horse.”

Tessa carded her fingers through his hair trying to impart comfort in the only way she could.

No wonder he panicked when he saw her this evening. It was almost a repeat of the scenario that had already taken one woman he loved.

“I started drinking…and you know the rest. My family tried to help, but I felt like it was my fault.”

Opening her mouth to protest, Scott placed a gentle finger over her mouth, “I know it wasn’t…I know that now, but it took quite a while and a lot of wasted nights.”

Her next question seemed almost unfair, but she needed to know, “Do you still miss her?”

Scott tilted her chin back until she was forced to meet his eyes, “There is a part of me that will always remember her, but she doesn’t consume my thoughts anymore. That role has been firmly claimed by a petite brunette with the most gorgeous green eyes. I love you Tessa Jane…more than I thought possible.”

Tilting her chin a little more Tessa silently asked for a kiss, needing to be close.

He happily obliged, pressing a chaste kiss to her lips, until she parted her lips and he slipped his tongue into her mouth languidly tangling their tongues together.

The heat building between their bodies was almost overwhelming when Scott finally broke away, “What do you want Tessa?”

Meeting his eyes without hesitation and secure in the knowledge there weren’t any secrets remaining between them, she rained a trail of kisses down his jaw, “Take me to bed Mr. Moir.”

Scott searched her eyes once more before standing with her in his arms, “Gladly...Mrs. Moir."


	7. Chapter Seven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys have been so sweet and patient...so have a chapter of deeply existential conversation ;) Who am I kidding...it's smut - nothing more :)

Arriving in her (their?) bedroom, Scott fought the urge to begin pulling away the layers that were keeping him separated from his wife, but a sudden thought gave him pause, “Tess, have you done this before?”

Tessa’s eyes were have glazed over with lust, but she still had the sense to blush, “Scott, I’m a young unmarried woman in a culture that practically insists on moral compliance – of course I haven’t done this before.”

Theoretically, her answer made perfect sense, but Scott hadn’t really considered the fact that she would be a virgin.

His cock twitched in interest at the thought that he would be her first and only, while his mind was practically shouting to take it slow since this would be her first time, “Do you…have any questions…or things you’re not comfortable with?”

Tessa’s gaze was fond, “Scott, I may be a virgin, but I’m not completely clueless. My mother had many very frank discussions with me. I know what I’m getting myself into…or what will be getting into me.”

His eyebrows winged upwards in surprise at her boldness, but it was reassuring to hear she was not completely unprepared.

She moved to unclasp the buttons that ran up the front of her dress before he captured her hands, “Can I?”

Tessa’s eyes were somewhere between sinful and mischievous as she traced her hands over his chest, “Only if I get to undress you as well.”

He couldn’t help the laughter that escaped him as he captured her lips, “Anything you want.”

Moving back to the buttons on her dress he methodically opened each one, giving brief thought to simply ripping them open, but that seemed in poor taste this early in their intimate relationship.

Finally, the offending garment pooled on the floor.

His eyes widened at the number of layers that still separated him from Tessa’s body.

Yet something close to a wicked smile graced his lips at the thought of how much he would need to touch her to remove her undergarments.

He wasn’t completely sure, but he was relatively confident that he could reduce her to a writhing mess before he even got her into bed.

Pressing a kiss to her pulse point, lightly rolling one of her nipples between his fingers, and tracing over her waist with his other hand he smiled at the way her breath caught in her throat.

This was going to be fun.

“Scott, I thought you were going to undress me.”

Tessa hated the whiny tone present in her voice, but it was Scott’s fault for taking so long.

Something close to a rumbling laugh echoed in her husband’s chest and set her veins on fire, “Patience love. I want us both to enjoy this.”

The throbbing between her legs was growing uncomfortable as she tugged his chin up until she could once more claim his lips while she divested him of his shirt, “I will enjoy this a lot more when we’re wearing fewer layers.”

Taking her hint, but maintaining a ghostlike touch over her exposed skin that caused her to shudder, he moved to her corset, pulling apart the laces, “You know Tess this feels better than unwrapping a present on Christmas morning.”

A brief thought interrupted the bliss of the moment that questioned his choice of words, but he swept her loose braid aside, pressing a tender kiss to the crook of her neck, “A present to cherish – not to just use and definitely not to abuse.”

Tossing the constrictive item aside with a noise of dissatisfaction, he turned her in the circle of his arms as he fumbled with the hooks of her petticoat, “I’m not sure if I can be bold enough to assume I’m like a present – half the time I feel like a complete mess, but this is going to be mutual.”

Maneuvering to get her fingers around his belt buckle, she pulled it free discarding it with something akin to desperation as she ran her fingers over the planes of his chest, “Just us.”

Her petticoats had finally joined her dress and she spared half a thought that she should hang them up to avoid wrinkling, but Scott’s hands were tracing tantalizing patterns over her skin through the thin barrier of her chemise

Returning his hungry kisses, the dress was quickly forgotten as Scott nudged her forward until she was sitting on the bed.

He hooked a finger under the hem of her stockings before searching her face for permission.

A small measure of shyness beset her, quickly replaced by heady arousal and a sense of power at the reaction she was able to pull from him as he slowly unhooked the stockings from her garters and began to pull them down her legs.

The calloused pads of his fingers trailing down her bare legs were doing strange things to her heartrate as she fought for control.

Still, she couldn’t quite suppress the moan that escaped her lips when he placed an experimental open mouthed kiss to her upper thigh, lightly grazing the area with his teeth.

Scott’s grin was wolfish as he began working her other stocking down from her right leg, “Let go Tess. No one else is here, and I want to hear you.”

She bit her lip in uncertainty before whimpering when his fingers ghosted over her folds. She was already wet and so needy.

Scott was fighting for control as he watched Tessa’s reaction to his touch, cataloging every response for future use.

He had never been with a virgin since he and Kaitlyn hadn’t made it to their wedding night.

Part of him was worried he might hurt her, another part could already feel how wet she was. She wanted this…wanted him and that thought was enough to make him want to lose control.

Slowly lifting the hem of her chemise, he was surprised when she stilled his hand, “Is something wrong?”

She reached out to fumble with the buttons on his pants, “Finish undressing Scott.”

Her gaze widened when she could finally see all of him, “Fuck…”

She reached out tentatively before pulling back, “Can I touch you?”

The request surprised him, but he wouldn’t have denied her for the world, “Of course.”

Her small hands wrapped around his cock tentatively at first, but building in confidence at the litany of sounds that escaped his mouth.

When she actually licked up his shaft and cleaned up the pre-cum that was beginning to leak from him, he inhaled sharply before pulling her off him.

The only term that could describe her expression was petulant before he once more tangled their tongues together.

The moan that seemed to claw its way out of her chest, almost involuntarily, went straight to his groin.

Returning his hands to the hem of her shift, he watched her eyes for permission. They were so gone with lust that his heart felt it might race out of his chest, “Please Scott…”

Finally removing the last barrier between them, he circled her nipple with his tongue before slipping a finger between her folds, “You feel so good baby, so wet and tight.”

Tessa could feel her body’s instinctual reaction to the intrusion of Scott’s fingers as her inner muscles contracted and her hips bucked upwards, “No teasing tonight Scott, please. I just want you.”

Finding her clit and beginning to rub circles over that bud, he couldn’t help his smirk at how responsive her body was to his touch, “No teasing tonight baby I promise. I just want to make sure you’re ready.”

Something close to a growl escaped her in protest as she flipped them both over, lined them up, and sank down on his cock.

She almost immediately regretted her impatience as her cunt protested such a large intrusion.

She was wet, but there was still more friction than she bargained for.

Stilling over him, she focused on breathing, wondering if she should sink down fully and finish what she started or if she should let Scott use his fingers to stretch her a little more.

Glancing down at her husband she could see surprise written on his face, but also strain as he fought the urge to thrust into the tight wet heat in which he suddenly found himself enveloped.

The moment seemed to stretch indefinitely, but he recovered first as he returned his fingers to her clit, “Relax Tess, just breathe for me.”

Her body protested his instructions as quite impossible, but it still responded to his physical ministrations as she felt her inner walls beginning to relax.

Sinking further onto his length, she took a shaky breath once he was completely sheathed inside of her.

The veins in his neck were strained with the effort of not fucking her into oblivion.

Finally, feeling as though she could breathe again, she rolled her hips experimentally. A filthy groan escaped her at the delicious pull of his cock combined with the stimulation to her clit.

It was almost too much, the feeling that all of her nerves were raw and he was the only one who could sate them.

“Tess, you need to move baby, I’m not going to last long at this rate.”

Scott’s voice cut through the fog of her arousal as she realized that she had been languidly rolling her hips, squeezing her walls around his cock, and enjoying the feeling of his fingers on that bundle of nerves.

Bracing herself on his shoulders as he slid further up the bed she began to fuck him…or fuck herself on him? She wasn’t sure what the correct term was, but at this precise moment she couldn't care less.

His hands abandoned her clit to help her move.

Part of her wanted to protest his choice, but when he began to return her thrusts and slid over some yet undiscovered spot toward the front of her cunt she no longer cared.

Her walls were once more clenching around his member forcing him to thrust harder to gain entry and keeping him there longer once he was again inside, “Scott, I think I’m gonna…”

His right hand abandoned her hip to return to her clit, “That’s it baby, come for me. So gorgeous love – taking all of me so well.”

Scott had a moment to contemplate how stunning she was as her mouth opened in a silent scream and her entire body clenched around him before he found his own release.

Catching their breath, Tessa snuggled into his chest, occasionally nipping at his collarbone.

Scott didn’t try to suppress his amusement as he watched her, “You’re a little bit like a cat you know love…a bossy cat.”

Tessa’s smile was mischievous, “You were going too slow. We’ll do it your way next time.”

Pushing a sweaty strand of hair off her forehead Scott shook his head, “No, I think I’m going to make you come at least twice more tonight and at some point in the near future I think we will make use of that mirror in the corner.”

A blush suffused her cheeks, “You want to watch?”

“Well now that we know you can ride, we need to see how good you are cowgirl.”

Tessa hid her face against his shoulder, but couldn’t deny that the thought was arousing, “How are you planning to make me come twice more?”

Rearranging her against the pillows and pulling her legs over his shoulder, Scott’s gaze was verging on predatory, “Well, first I want to taste you...”

A few hours and not two, but three orgasms later, Tessa finally burrowed into Scott’s side exhaustion pulling at her eyelids, “Scott?”

“Hmmm?”

“I think maybe we can skip the trip to town tomorrow.”

Scott’s laughter echoed in her ear, “Yeah…that’s probably a good idea.”

“I love you Scott.”

Pressing one more kiss to her temple, he didn’t even try to wipe the almost deliriously happy smile off his face, “Love you too Tess.”


	8. Chapter Eight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok...you guys are super interested in my fictional T/S reproductive intentions. I did plan to mention it, but after some of the comments I did a little more research and let me tell you - the methods of birth control in the 1800s look both frightening and ridiculously uncomfortable. I added a conversation to address some questions since it was never my intention for them to have kids quite so quickly. As always, thank you for your sweet feedback, and enjoy :)

Stirring awake, Tessa felt something between a grimace and a smirk play over her features at the soreness between her legs.

It was a reminder that last night’s activities hadn’t been some sort of fever dream.

A light flush graced her cheeks when she realized she was completely naked and alone in bed.

Listening carefully, she could hear Scott’s measured tread ascending the stairs before he pushed their bedroom door open, “You’re awake.”

She liked to think that she had become something of a connoisseur when it came to understanding Scott’s moods.

This morning he exuded a quiet contentment that made her heart sing, “I woke up and my husband was gone so…”

Placing the tray across her lap, he captured her lips, “I’m sorry, but I thought we should replenish your nutrients after last night.”

Tessa eyed the meal before her in surprise.

Pancakes, biscuits, eggs, bacon, and toast covered the server, “Scott, are you trying to make me fat?”

Her husband’s gaze was mischievous as he shook his head, “Nope…just trying to be sure you have enough energy.”

Tessa could feel herself blush at the implication, but that didn’t stop her from attacking her meal with enthusiasm once she began.

Scott offered a morning report, including a telegram from Patrice that informed them the drive had been incredibly successful and that everyone would be home within the week.

Marie would likely arrive within the next few days in preparation for a hungry army of ranch hands returning after long weeks on the trail.

Removing the breakfast dishes, Scott captured Tessa’s hands in his own.

Something was clearly on her husband’s mind, but she silenced the voice that questioned if he had enjoyed last night as much as her.

“Tess, I was thinking this morning…we…we haven’t known each other that long. I love you - so much, but we never really talked about having children. I didn’t even think about it last night when I came inside of you, but that was irresponsible of me. I’m sorry.”

Her head was spinning with Scott’s very practical observation.

In the midst of last night’s frenzied passion, the possibility of becoming pregnant had not even entered her mind.

Scott’s gaze was careful, clearly waiting on a response from her.

Shaking her head she finally offered, “I’m not entirely sure how I feel about this…if I am pregnant then of course I will love the baby, but I think I’d like it to be just us for a little while…that is…do you want children with me?”

The consideration that Scott might not actually want kids had never entered her mind…they probably should have discussed this in more detail before falling into bed.

Tilting her scarlet cheeks up to meet his gaze, Scott tried to infuse as much confidence into his voice as possible, “Of course I want children with you, but I agree that now might not be the best time. We’ll have to wait and see what happens, but in the mean time I’ll pull out…before.”

Trying to lighten the mood and dispel some of the embarrassment in the room Tessa lightly ran her fingers over his knuckles, “Just think of all the places you can come…you can paint masterpieces all over my body.”

Scott almost choked on his coffee at her statement, “Damn Tess, warn a man before you say things like that.”

Leaning forward to meet his lips once more she smiled, “Maybe I like seeing you flustered.”

Pulling her into the circle of his arms, Scott stroked the back of his fingers down her face, “If you’re pregnant, I will be thrilled…if not I’ll thoroughly enjoy this uninterrupted time with you…when you’re ready…I’ll be here.”

Descending the stairs, their final kiss of the morning was interrupted by a discrete cough.

Turning, they could see Marie-France standing there, eyebrow raised in amused question, “I see the time alone was…memorable?”

Tessa knew her face was scarlet, and if the way Scott practically ran out of the house with the excuse of getting to work was any indication he was probably just as mortified, “It was…we…”

Meeting the eyes of the woman who had become like a second mother to her, she saw mirth in their depths, but also genuine happiness, “I’m thrilled for you two, and thank you. Patrice owes me a dollar.”

Gaping at Marie, Tessa finally recovered her voice, “You and Patrice placed a wager on if Scott and I would sleep together?”

Turning to head towards the kitchen, Marie-France’s gaze was smug, “Of course ma chérie, it was inevitable with the way you have grown to trust him…and he looks at you as if you hung the stars.”

Surveying the kitchen, Marie’s face was almost conspiratorial, “Now love, tell me the truth…do I need to clean any part of this kitchen in more detail than others?”

Tessa could feel her eyes widen at the implication before shaking her head and escaping to the office to prepare the ledger for Patrice’s sale information.

Losing herself in her work, she jumped slightly when Scott’s strong arms wrapped around her from behind, “I didn’t mean to startle you.”

Turning to press a kiss to his jawline, she suppressed a yawn, “I didn’t hear you come in.”

“Well Marie-France fixed a late lunch if you want some.”

Thankfully, lunch was blissfully free of sexual innuendos as they each caught up on one another’s news and made plans for the next few days in preparation for everyone’s return.

The knowledge that Scott might be gone the entire month next year made Tessa ache, but there was no point in worrying about something that might happen so far in the future.

Still, Scott could tell that her thoughts were pre-occupied, but she insisted she was fine.

He loved her stubborn streak, but it also drove him mad in some situations.

Putting such frustrating thoughts aside, he tried to focus on the truth. She loved him, they were happy, and she would share what was on her heart when she was ready.

* * *

 

Later that night, sweaty limbs once more tangled together in the sheets, Tessa broached a subject that had been on her mind for several weeks, “Scott…have you…written to your family since all of this happened?”

She could feel Scott stiffen under her before he almost forced himself to relax, “No. I should, but it’s easier to ignore it all. I’ve run away for so long. I’m not even sure if they’d want to hear from me.”

Pressing a kiss over his heart, she knew this was a delicate subject.

She had never met his family; they might not want to see him.

Yet she couldn’t imagine a family that had produced such a warm and caring son would be anything but supportive if Scott reached out to them.

“I won’t pretend to know how they would respond, but…don’t you think they at least deserve to know you’re alive?”

Scott offered her a non-committal hum as he stroked her raven tresses, “I’ll think about it?”

Snuggling closer to his side having once more forgone that pesky gown that prevented their skin on skin contact, she nodded in agreement, “That’s all I can ask.”

* * *

A few days later, the furious rattle of horse hooves stirred her from her weeding as the men returned from their long journey.

Marie flew from the kitchen to practically launch herself into Patrice’s outstretched arms.

Tessa wiped her hands before mingling with the hands, expressing her thanks for their hard work, and hearing amusing anecdotes before noticing a man standing slightly apart from the crowd.

Patrice must have picked up an extra man en route to help with the cattle.

Moving to stand before him, she couldn’t help but feel that he was familiar somehow, but she couldn’t place where she might have met him, “Good afternoon, I’m Mrs. Moir. I don’t believe we’ve met.”

The other man’s smile was disarming as he shook her hand, “Mrs. Moir, it’s a delight. Mr. Lauzon was kind enough to let me tag along when we ran into one another at the station. I’m…”

“Danny?”

Scott’s voice was laced with surprise and a measure of uncertainty as she turned to face her husband.

Scott’s coloring was altering violently between scarlet and white as he observed the man in front of him.

Glancing between the two men Tessa felt her eyes widen. While she couldn’t be sure, if the matching hazel eyes were any indication, this was one of Scott’s brothers.

Stepping out of the way, she watched their reunion with some trepidation.

The two stood facing one another for what felt like an eternity. She could see Scott’s hands clenching and unclenching with the physical effort of remaining calm in such a stressful situation.

She longed to comfort him, instill a measure of calmness in him, but this was one battle he needed to wage on his own…at least initially.

She could kiss his wounds (literal or figurative) later in the privacy of their room.

Danny's voice was barely above a whisper when finally spoke, “We thought you were dead.”

Rubbing his hand over his neck, Scott shrugged, “I almost was. You have your new sister-in-law to thank…or blame for me still being here.”

His brother’s eyes briefly found hers, before he closed the distance and wrapped his younger brother in a hug, “Of course it’s thanks. How could you think it would be anything but that? I mean of course I want to kill you for scaring us half to death, but that can wait.”

Shock was the only emotion coursing through Scott as his brother’s arms wrapped around him – could it really be this easy?

When Danny showed no signs of letting up, Scott finally allowed himself to return the older man’s embrace.

When they broke apart, he could see his own tears mirrored on his brother’s face. It had been a long journey.

Those tears were not the last ones exchanged, some in laughter, and some in sorrow at the realization of how much time had been lost.

Danny and Charlie had been at the station with their ranch hands when Patrice arrived.

It was a happy coincidence that the foreman had noticed the brand on the cattle and introduced himself.

“Charlie was desperate to come, but Nicole is expecting and he needed to get home. Everyone would love to see you.”

Scott’s smile dimmed just a little, “I want to see them too, but I can’t leave Montreal – at least not yet. I’m on a conditional pardon unless I’m supervised. If I’ve been an outstanding citizen at the end of three years I get the official paperwork and I'm completely free.”

Danny’s smile faltered as well, but he pressed forward quickly, “Well then we’ll all have to take turns coming to see you. I assume there’s a hotel in town?”

Tessa interrupted at that point, “Don’t be ridiculous, we have more than enough room here for all of you, and family is always welcome.”

Interlacing their fingers under the table, Scott gave her hand a squeeze of thanksgiving.

His brother’s laughter echoed in the room, “Tessa I’m not sure you understand what you’re volunteering for when you invite a whole house of Moirs, but I’ll let everyone know you extended the invitation.”

“Just telegraph if you decide to come yeah?” Scott’s tone was light, but there was an underlying seriousness to it that made Tessa wonder what she had volunteered for.

* * *

 

Three days later, as Danny prepared to go he pulled Scott aside, “You’re lucky you know…this could all have gone very differently.”

“You don’t think I know that? She saved me Dan…in more ways than one.”

Seemingly satisfied at this response, the older brother paused once more, “I meant to tell you earlier, but I suppose now is as good a time as any.”

Struggling with a stubborn buckle on the saddlebags, Scott huffed, “Tell me what?”

 “A few weeks ago, a man showed up at the ranch wanting to know if you lived there. It sent mom into a spell and we practically threw him off the property. I’m sure it wasn’t important, but it was strange to have someone show up looking for you.”

Scott’s brow furrowed, “What was his name?”

“Ummm…Anderson something I think a Mr. Frederick Anderson…not completely sure about the last name. I wasn’t there when he showed up.”

“The name isn’t familiar…it’s been too long for it to be about horse training.”

Danny embraced his brother once more, “Probably nothing. I can’t tell you how good it is to see you. It wouldn’t surprise me one bit if Ma and Pops were down within the next few weeks.”

The thought was both reassuring and a little worrisome, but Scott knew he wanted to see them, “I can’t wait.”

Walking his brother down the drive and watching him mount his horse was a bittersweet experience.

Part of him wanted nothing more than follow Danny back to their childhood home and wrap his arms around his mother, but the larger part wouldn’t have traded what he had with Tessa.

With that knowledge, he stepped back so that Danny could start his return journey.

Almost as an afterthought, Scott asked, “Do you know what the man looked like?”

Danny shook his head, “Sorry, like I said, I wasn’t there. I think Charlie mentioned he was taller with dark hair. Other than that, not a clue.”

Shaking off the somewhat foreboding sense of uncertainty that had settled on his shoulders, Scott smiled, “No matter. I’m sure it wasn’t important.”

Returning to the porch and watching his brother ride into the horizon, Scott felt a smaller hand slide into his.

Tessa wrapped herself  around his arm, resting her chin on his shoulder, “I’m sorry he couldn’t stay longer. Hopefully the rest of your family can visit soon?”

Pressing a kiss to her lips he smiled, “Some days I don’t know what I did to deserve you.”

“You love me…period. That’s enough for me…everything ok?”

Her green eyes met his in momentary concern which he quickly allayed, “Of course…just thinking. I didn’t deserve that…I spent so many years thinking they’d hate me.”

Pulling him toward the swing, Tessa pressed a kiss to the back of his hand, “Don’t be so hard on yourself. You were hurting, and they’re your family. Of course they forgive you.”

Pushing his wife higher and higher, her laughter doing wonders for his bruised heart, Scott finally sank to the bench with her, “I love you. So much.”

Capturing his lips she gently carded her hands through his hair, “My cycle started this morning…so it looks like we’ll get that extra time we wanted.”

Pulling her onto his lap, he inhaled her scent as if it could sustain him, “I’m glad...and sad, but mainly glad that we can do this at our own pace…and you make such a pretty canvas.”

Lightly slapping his chest her eyes were dancing with amusement before he once more tangled their tongues together.

He wouldn’t complain at all if their extra time could be spent like this.

Holding Tessa in his arms later that evening, he couldn’t quite get rid of the nagging voice that drew his mind back to the stranger who had visited his parent’s ranch.

Surely it wasn’t important, and he definitely didn’t know a Frederick Anderson…but something about the name…it just wasn’t quite right.


	9. Chapter Nine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a little rushed today so I haven't had quite as much time to edit. I apologize for any mistakes. I'll go back and recheck tomorrow morning.

_Arrive in Montreal next Tuesday. Unless otherwise contacted. Stop._

Scott stared at the telegram in his hand with both trepidation and excitement.

Danny was right, his parents were coming for a visit.

“Mr. Moir, do you have a response sir?”

Tearing his gaze away from the missive he turned back to find Zach watching him in open curiosity, “No – no response.”

Seeing that the boy was still a little hesitant, Scott placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder, “My parents are coming to visit.”

Zach’s eyes grew to the size of saucers, “But you’re an outlaw…”

Scott fought the urge to laugh, “Well, yes…I was. Are outlaws not supposed to have parents?”

Clearly this thought had not occurred to the boy as he offered a sheepish smile, “I bet they’ll be real glad you didn’t die…either time.”

“I’m sure they will be, and I never really thanked you for telling the truth about Mr. Lambiel several weeks ago. That was very brave of you.”

Zach shrugged as he turned to head back to the post office, “Ma says we should always tell the truth – regardless. ‘Sides, Mrs. Moir likes you, and she was always real kind to me.”

Scott could feel his eyebrows wing upward in surprise.

The barn raising had been two months ago and even he wasn’t completely sure how Tessa felt about him at the time. Kids were too observant for their own good.

Retrieving the buggy and meeting Tessa outside the lawyer’s office, he tramped down the urge to smile at her evident frustration.

He never willingly wanted her to be upset, but she was adorable when she was angry – like a little spitfire.

She settled into the buggy with a huff and a glare towards Mr. Shpilband’s office.

Scott kept his expression deliberately neutral as he guided them out of town and waited on the storm to break, “He is such an arrogant misogynistic, recalcitrant…ugghhhh.”

“He didn’t care for your proposal of buying the Messing’s land?”

Tessa crossed her arms over her chest, “He called it, and I quote, “A reckless scheme that shows undeveloped taste and immaturity.”

“So what are you going to do about it?”

His wife adjusted her skirt and straightened her shoulders. She looked as though she was preparing for war, “I told him that if he wouldn’t make the offer in my stead I would drive over directly and discuss the matter with Keegan myself.”

Scott couldn’t help the grin that split his face, “And you would. So I’m guessing he was persuaded to place the offer.”

“Yes. When I expressed my determination, he yielded. After all, he wants to keep my business.”

Allowing the silence to lengthen, Scott wondered if this was a good time to mention his parents when Tessa hesitantly laid her head on his shoulder, “I am making the best decision…right? You and Patrice weren’t just humoring my idea?”

It was rare that Tessa, verbally second guessed any of her choices. It was easy to forget she was still so young and had only been running the ranch a few months.

Pressing a kiss to her hair Scott affirmed, “We went over the numbers. You can afford the purchase, the pasture will be necessary if you’re planning to expand, and everyone knows the Messing’s are leaving…even if nothing is official. It’s best to be pre-emptive.”

“Sometimes I worry…mainly men like that anger me, but Igor is a good lawyer. I might not particularly care for him on a personal level, but…”

Transferring the reigns to his left hand, Scott captured both of hers with his right, “Tess, he may be a brilliant lawyer, but he’s not a rancher. He doesn’t know half as much about ratios of cattle to pasture or how to prevent bovine disease – that’s not his specialty. It’s yours.”

He could almost see her deliberately refocus as she asked, “Did you get everything taken care of with Mr. Orser?”

Something close to irony flitted across Scott’s face, “Yeah…and he actually let me stand in the middle of the Mercantile and talk. I think I’ve finally convinced him that I don’t have any intentions of robbing him blind.”

Pressing a kiss to the back of the hand that still held hers Tessa felt another weight lift from her chest.

Montreal was slowly beginning to accept that Scott was here to stay…and that he was a good man.

She was already planning the next few years of their lives.

Granted, she had a loose idea of what she wanted to be doing with him at eighty, but she was making detailed plans for the next couple of years.

“…And so they’re coming on Tuesday.”

If Scott’s expectant look were anything to go by, he had shared important news. Someone was arriving on Tuesday, but in the midst of her daydreams she had missed the rest of his conversation.

“I’m sorry love who’s coming on Tuesday?”

“My parents, if that’s still ok?”

Something between elation and terror ran through her frame at the thought of actually getting to meet Scott’s parents, “Of course. That’s so wonderful that they’re actually going to come. I can’t wait to meet them.”

He wasn’t going to ask why her smile as a little too wide or why her voice had gone up an octave, but he would watch her carefully.

If she seemed to be overwhelmed with planning or too stressed, he would ask her what was wrong.

* * *

 

Monday night, staring at his wife through bleary eyes as she insisted the sitting room needed to be dusted once more, he had lost count of the number of times or the ways in which he had asked that damned question.

Tessa had been like a woman possessed in her determination that everything be just right for his parents.

He had tried to reassure her at every turn that everything was perfect. The sheets were clean, the floors had been scrubbed, his mother didn’t care if the room faced towards the sunrise or sunset…

He had never seen Tessa like this, “Babe, please come to bed. Marie-France has cleaned this room twice in the past week. Everything is perfect.”

“Scott you don’t know that. Dirt might have been stirred up and settled in here…”

Replacing the lamp globe that she had been dusting and pulling her to stand in front of him, Scott finally asked a different question, “What are you scared of?”

It was amazing to actively see her build a wall to protect her heart at his question, “Scott don’t be ridiculous. I’m not scared. It’s just your parents coming.”

Holding her gaze he didn’t relent, “Tess…I want to help baby. Maybe you’re not scared…but you are definitely stressed. I want to help…but you’ve got to let me in there.”

Tessa felt tears sting her eyes as Scott placed a hand over her heart with his last statement.

Nestling deeper into his embrace Tessa wondered how much to share, but at this point, there wasn’t anything to lose, “What if they don’t like me?”

Scott pulled away to protest that it would be impossible for his parents to _not_ love her, but now that she had started, the floodgates had opened, “What if your mom is upset that I have a housekeeper and don’t cook for you? What if things aren’t quite right and they want to leave early? What if your dad is angry that I haven’t let you run the ranch?”

Meeting her green eyes the final puzzle piece clicked into place, “What if I miss them too much and decide to go home once I have a full pardon?”

He could actually feel his heart break as he watched Tessa’s face crumble while her tears started in earnest.

Sweeping her into his arms he carried her upstairs and helped her undress before taking a seat across from her on their bed, “Tess, I love my parents. I’m a little worried about seeing them again after such a long time, but mainly I’m excited. One day, when we have kids of our own, I want to take them to my parent’s ranch and introduce them to my history and my family.”

Tessa focused on their joined hands, taking deliberately calming breaths. Surely he wasn’t planning to leave if he was still talking about children.

“However, in each of those dreams, you are right there beside me. Helping our kids feed the geese that settle on the pond in the fall, holding my hand when I walk back into the corral that took something precious from me – living proof that sometimes life has other…better plans. I love you – and that won’t change”

Pressing a kiss to her lips, he tried to infuse nothing but confidence into his tone, “As for my parents, they would love you for no other reason than the fact that you saved their son. They will adore you because you’re a beautiful, independent, energetic, compassionate woman.”

Her sleep was restless, but her heart was calmer as she listened to Scott’s heartbeat and tried to believe what he said about her.

A small part of her knew her fears about Scott leaving were unfounded, but years of conditioning are difficult to break even with months of faithfulness.

The other part of this situation that Scott’ had danced around, but hadn’t quite grasped was that this was a potential family.

It had been years since she had experienced a normal family. The opportunity to belong was terrifying, but it filled her with longing.

Logically, she knew love couldn’t be earned, but it was still awfully tempting to try.

* * *

 

Deliberately resisting the urge to fret (at least outwardly where Scott would notice), Tessa focused on her daily tasks and did not glance at the clock every five minutes in anticipation of Joe and Alma’s arrival.

Finally, the wagon wheels sounded on the drive.

Standing to smooth her dress and check her hair, Tessa took a deep breath before walking outside.

She wasn’t sure what she was expecting, but the short woman whose enthusiastic embrace almost knocked the air out of her was not it.

“Tessa love I cannot tell you how thrilled I am to finally meet you. Danny said you were incredibly sweet, and most of Scott’s letter was about how wonderful you are, but I’m so thankful I get a chance to discover it for myself.”

Joe’s greeting was slightly less effervescent, but it was still incredibly warm as he kissed her cheek, “Thank you for having us on such short notice.”

Feeling both elated and a little overwhelmed, Tessa met Scott’s mirthful eyes before turning back to Alma and Joe, “Scott and I are so happy you could both come. He has been looking forward to seeing you, and I have been anxious to meet both of you. Let me show you to your room.”

Ushering everyone inside and leading them to the guest room at the opposite end of the hall, Tessa conducted one final inspection before turning to Alma, “I’ll let you two get settled and then maybe we can all have some lemonade on the porch Mrs. Moir?”

Alma’s gaze was almost offended, “Now Tessa dear, I won’t insist you call me Ma like all of my other children if you’re not comfortable with that, but I really can’t have you calling me Mrs. Moir. Alma or Ma – you can think about it and choose.”

Waiting on his parents to finish unpacking, Scott could almost see his wife contemplating his mother’s last statement, “You’re allowed to change your mind you know.”

Pouring glasses of the lemonade Marie had prepared, Tessa met his eyes in confusion, “Change my mind about what?”

“What you want to call her. If you need to start with Alma and then call her Ma later…that’s fine. This is all at your own pace.”

* * *

 

_One week later_

The ledger for the ranch payroll was swimming before her, but her mind was elsewhere.

Scott’s parents were leaving tomorrow, but their visit had been…joyful.

Alma pitched in to help Marie-France with dinner preparations; the two women compared recipes and exchanged cleaning tips.

Joe had been full of admiration for her plans to purchase the Messing’s land, and hadn’t said a word about her running the property instead of Scott.

He had even diplomatically offered one or two suggestions related to the health of the herd without being overbearing or making her feel that she had to accept his recommendations.

They had seamlessly integrated themselves into the ranch and Tessa felt herself almost glowing with happiness at the prospect of her children having such loving grandparents.

Granted, the visit hadn’t all been sunshine and roses.

Joe took Scott on a long ride that left her husband visibly shaken.

She could hear Scott’s muffled tears that night as she molded her body around his, effectively making him the little spoon as she tried to impart a measure of comfort.

Everyone shed more than a few tears as Scott recounted the difficulties he had encountered during his years on the run.

Tessa couldn’t help but notice that he avoided telling his parents the worst parts of his tale, but she couldn’t resist praising him for his honorable decision to protect an innocent woman that ultimately led to his arrest.

Joe and Alma were full of endless thanks to her, but that gratitude was a two way street.

They had raised a wonderful son. He had made some poor choices while he was hurting, and a little lost…but he was just right for her.

A knock sounded on her office door, effectively ending her daydreams.

With no small measure of glee, she set the ledger aside and answered, “Enter.”

Joe and Alma both poked their heads in, “Tessa dear, if this is a bad time we can…”

“No, this is perfect. I’m not sure where Scott is, but…”

“We just wanted to talk to you, alone for a few minutes.”

Motioning to one of the couches Tessa deliberately avoided wringing her hands, “What can I do for you?”

Joe placed a gentle hand on her arm, “My dear it’s not what you can do…it’s what you’ve already done. Alma and I will never – ever – be able to thank you enough for saving Scott’s life both literally at the hanging, and then over and over as you’ve helped him heal since then.”

Alma handed her a neatly wrapped package, “I know we couldn’t be here for the wedding, but Scott’s grandparents left a keepsake for each of the boys and one for their future wives so we wanted to bring it to you…and the blanket was Scott’s when he was a baby.”

The small patchwork quilt was made of varying shades of blue and downy soft in texture.

Tessa felt herself flush a little at the implication of the gift, but couldn’t deny how sweet it was to have such a tangible part of Scott’s past for their future children.

Turning her attention back to the package she didn’t see another gift.

Sensing her uncertainty Alma smiled, “Scotty has the second gift. He wants to give it to you in person.”

Giving both of them a hug Tessa felt another small piece of her heart slot back into place, “Thank you both. I will treasure the blanket, but the wonderful memories I’ve made with both of you – the knowledge that I have been so fully loved and welcomed by your family is the real blessing.”  

* * *

 

Carefully tucking the baby blanket into a corner of her dresser, Tessa felt Scott’s arms wrap around her, “So, my mom said you were expecting a present?”

Turning to lace her arms around his neck, she considered playing at petulance, but she was too happy for that, “I’m not expecting anything Scott. I already have the best present, but yes…your mom did mention something about a gift.”

“You have to come outside to get it.”

“Scott, it’s late. Can’t you just give it to me here?”

Tugging her towards the stairs, he shook his head, “Nope. This gift must be given outdoors in the moonlight for full effect.”

Following her husband downstairs with a healthy measure of skepticism, he finally paused in front of the swing.

Motioning for her to have a seat, he dropped to one knee in front of her, “Tess, we didn’t have a normal wedding, and I haven’t bought you a wedding ring because it seems bad form to ask the bride to buy her own wedding band.”

Tessa absently traced over her ring finger, she had wondered more than once about buying herself a ring if Scott wasn’t going to do it, but apparently he had given it some thought.

“However, the real reason I hesitated was because I knew what was waiting at my parent's house…if only I could work up the nerve to ask for it.”

Reaching into his pocket, Scott offered her a small smile as he produced a silver ring, “This was my grandmothers'. She and my grandfather were married for more than fifty years, and since I plan for us to be married at least twice that long…I wondered if you’d do me the honor of wearing it?”

Tessa could feel the tears threatening to spill down her cheeks even as laughter bubbled over, “Of course I’ll wear it.”

The delicate filigree glinted beautifully in the moonlight as Scott captured her lips in a kiss, “I wouldn’t have minded you buying me a ring with our money…but I’m glad you waited. This is far better.”

His hazel eyes were practically glowing green in the moonlight, "So much better...Tess a part of me will always think you're more than I deserve, but I'm so incredibly thankful that I get to keep you...to love you and be loved by you. You make my heart happy."

Tessa lightly traced the contours of his face, "You make me feel safe, cherished, and loved...I never thought I would find those things in a relationship...and definitely not with an outlaw, but you were exactly what I needed - what I need. I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you...only you."

Stolen kisses, whispered promises, moans of pleasure, and joyous laughter might have echoed from the swing that night...but the moon will never tell.

 


	10. Chapter Ten

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so this is smut ;) It has important plot points at the end and actual discussion about character development towards the end as well...but it's mainly sex. I've also put a tentative chapter count down, but that is tenuous at this point.

_Six months later_

Tessa stared at the baby blanket in front of her as excitement and nervousness blossomed in her stomach.

Scott had promised he would be ready whenever she was, and while she loved being able to spend uninterrupted time with her husband, she was ready to start a family.

The ranch was doing well, all of the Moirs had come to visit and had welcomed her with a warmth she couldn’t have imagined, and she was completely convinced that Scott loved her.

His treatment of her in no way resembled that of her father.

She had witnessed him turn down female attention more than once, always citing that he was not free, and that he loved his wife.

“Tess, you haven’t happened to see my…”

Scott’s question died in his throat at the sight of Tessa holding his old baby blanket.

Soft was the only word that could describe her gaze as she turned to him, “I was just thinking that maybe, it might be time to start trying…if you want to.”

Approaching her carefully as if he were afraid she might spook he held her gaze for a long moment before his face broke into a smirk, “So were you wanting to start trying right now or…”

The way she rolled her eyes was belied by the heated kiss she pressed to his lips, “I was thinking we should start…tonight.”

Grumbling in dissatisfaction, he fixed her with a pointed stare, “And I suppose I’m just supposed to deal with this until then?”

Glancing down, it was clear that his cock was more than a little interested in her proposition.

It was her turn to smirk as she trailed a hand over his chest before threading her fingers through his hair, “Well Mr. Moir I’m sure you’ll think of something.”

Turning to exit the room, she couldn’t help the yelp that escaped her as a firm slap landed on her backside.

Glancing up at him through her eyelashes she offered, “If you’re patient you can choose the first position.”

Scott contemplated her offer before nodding, “And if you’re patient I’ll let you come the first time you ask.”

Well damn if her folds weren’t wet just from his tone of voice.

Swaying her hips more than was strictly necessary, she threw him a flirtatious smile, “You drive a hard bargain Mr. Moir, but I’ll take your challenge. See you tonight.”

Dinner was finally finished and Tessa thought she might weep from relief.

She was soaked.

The entire afternoon had been a complete waste as her distraction (anticipation?) clouded her thoughts, and she is relatively confident she and Scott had traumatized Marie and Patch during dinner with their innuendos.

Scott had whispered an instruction to give him a few minutes to get everything situated in the bedroom before she joined him.

Ascending the stairs, she is relatively confident regarding what she will find.

They had tried the position once before, but had resulted in quite a mess since Scott wasn’t finishing inside her.

Tonight though, his release would coat her walls and they could experience exactly what Scott had envisioned when he first proposed the scenario.

Opening the bedroom door, she felt an actual wave of desire roll over her at the sight that met her eyes.

Scott was practically lounging in a centrally placed chair, sans clothes, with the exception of his Stetson that he had pushed back on his head.

Moving to stand before him, she couldn’t actually decide where to start.

He was already growing hard. She wanted to taste him, but she also wanted him inside her cunt. Regardless she was far too overdressed.

Meeting her eyes in question, he offered her a lazy smile, “Would you like some help getting naked Mrs. Moir?”

She almost said yes before thinking better of it. She was going to wipe that ridiculous smile off his face, “That’s so sweet of you to offer, but I think I’ll manage. You just sit there and relax…”

Taking a few steps back, she made quick work of her dress.

Scott was watching her appreciatively through hooded eyes as she slowly began unfastening the laces on her corset.

Dropping the item to the floor, she knew her hands were trembling as she continued teasing him, shimmying out of her petticoats.

Slowly lifting her chemise, a part of her wondered if he would lose patience and pounce on her.

Standing before him in nothing but her stockings she lightly bit into her bottom lip as she noticed his cock was definitely hard by this point.

Something close to a growl escaped him when she bent over more than was strictly necessary to remove her stockings.

He had a perfect view of her ass and his response was just what she expected.

Scott could actually feel the moment his resolve snapped as he spun his wife around, pressing her back against the nearest wall.

Briefly meeting her eyes he mumbled, “You’re such a fucking tease. This doesn’t count as part of the deal. Don’t come.”

Nodding in agreement, half-frantic with lust she spread her legs a little farther apart to give him better access.

With almost no preamble, he used two fingers to spread her open before dipping his tongue into her cunt.

“You’re so wet baby. How long have you been like this?”

A whimper escaped her lips as his thumb began applying pressure to her clit, “All day.”

Scott’s offered a non-committal hum in response, “Why have you been so wet?”

Her voice was tremulous at best when she answered, “Because of you…thinking about tonight.”

Something close to a keening wail escaped her when he grazed over her clit with his teeth before actually sucking that bud into his mouth, “Thinking about watching me fuck you? Thinking about coming around my cock?”

She was fully grinding on his face looking for as much friction as he would give her, while simultaneously trying not to come.

The two activities did not complement one another as evidenced by the almost unbearable tension in her lower belly and the throbbing between her legs, “Please Scott I need to come.”

Two fingers firmly sliding against her G-spot were the only answer.

Taking a shuddering breath, she tried again, “Scott I’m sorry I teased, but I need to come. Please it hurts.”

Pulling away, but leaving her lips spread wide and her clit fully exposed to the air of their bedroom he watched with an almost predatory glance as she shuddered in an effort not to come.

Lightly slapping her clit, he could see the evidence of her arousal leaking down her thigh.

Grazing his teeth over her labia before plunging his tongue back into her heat he grinned, “You can come.”

When her body finally relaxed, she could see her juices coating Scott’s face even as he finished cleaning her up.

Standing, he pulled her into a filthy kiss. She could taste herself on his tongue and it shouldn’t turn her on as much as it does.

Allowing him to lead her back to the chair, he resumed his seat, patting his thigh.

Following his instructions, she resisted the urge to simply sink onto his very erect cock.

Determined to torment him just a little in retribution for his denial of her orgasm, she deliberately straddled his thigh facing toward him.

He had strategically placed their long mirror in front of the chair.

At this angle, they will have a perfect view of their connection, but for now, he will have an unobstructed view of her ass while her breasts hover within reach and she smears her wetness allover his thigh.

His look is knowing as he gives her bottom a light slap and she pulls his hair just to the point of pleasurable pain.

She can’t quite suppress her smirk, “We know each other’s bodies too well.”

Pinching one of her nipples between his fingers and connecting with her backside a little harder before capturing her lips he whispered, “Not possible.”

Finally breaking apart, Scott met her eyes.

Undisguised lust had turned his hazel eyes an almost chocolate color, “Ready to make a baby?”

Stealing one last kiss she nodded, “Please.”

Easing her off his lap, he can’t completely resist the urge to pinch her ass as she readjusts.

Tossing him a coy smile over her shoulder, she rubbed her clit over his shaft, teasing him with her folds, but never quite sinking down until something like a strangled moan escaped him, “Tess if you actually want this to last longer than a few minutes we should probably fuck now.”

It was tempting to keep playing, but she did want to ride him.

It had been so long since his release had coated her walls and she wanted to feel him come inside her.

Sinking down on his cock, she took a moment to steady her breathing and adjust to the sensation of being filled by him.

Meeting her eyes in the mirror, Scott slowly inched her legs farther apart until she was completely spread open, “You’re so beautiful baby.”

Bringing his hand up to cup her breast, she began to move, “Just for you.”

Tessa lost track of time as she watched Scott disappear insider her cunt, their collective cum slicking his cock.

She was practically bouncing on his lap now while he thrust into her, “Please Scott, I’m so close.”

Using one hand to flick her clit and the other to twist one of her nipples he met her eyes once more, “Let go Tess.”

Seizing around his cock, she could feel his release coating her walls as a sated relaxation overtook her entire body.

Cleaning one another up, they finally settled into bed and Tessa practically burrowed into his side.

Tessa could feel her eyelids beginning to droop as Scott rubbed soothing circles on her back.

Their sex life was a testament to the growth in their relationship.

She had to smile at the memory of her impatience and the way her desire to maintain control dictated her actions in the beginning

Granted, she was still just as bold in the bedroom. She wasn’t afraid to ask for what she wanted, but now she could also trust that Scott wanted to give her pleasure – not control her.

She was free to belong to him without fear of losing herself because he belonged to her just as much.

Pressing one final kiss to Scott’s chest, she couldn’t help but wonder if they really had made a baby…logically she knew it might take a while, but she would mind it being tonight.

She was ready for forever.

* * *

_Three months later_

Scott’s eyes darted between Sheriff Slipchuk, Deputy Chan, and Tessa in concern, “What do you mean Lambiel escaped?”

Mike’s huff of frustration was audible, “Just that. I got a telegram this morning and figured you guys ought to be the first to know. Apparently, he had some help from the outside.”

Tessa rested a protective hand over her still flat stomach.

She had Scott hadn’t shared their news with anyone and this announcement was making her second-guess their decision to have a baby right now, “Help from who?”

Patrick’s brow was furrowed, “We don’t know. The important thing is that we want to keep all of you safe. Based on the location of the prison, they can't get here for a few days, maybe a week if they ride the whole trip. We’ll post a man here starting then and leave them for a few weeks until we know what their plans are.”

Tessa opened her mouth to protest that the notion was ridiculous, but Scott met her gaze with a meaningful glance so she reconsidered.

If it was just Scott and her, the protection detail would have been excessive, but she did have their unborn child to consider as well…she’d make an exception if that meant keeping them safe, “As long as the Deputy understands we can’t simply stop our lives and go into hiding.”

Mike nodded in acknowledgement, “Understood. I’m glad you see the necessity of additional measures. Hopefully, Lambiel and whoever he has joined with knows better than to head back here, but we can’t be too careful.”

Showing the men out, Scott asked, “Sheriff, the name Frederick Anderson doesn’t mean anything to you does it?”

He could almost see Slipchuk filter through the list of wanted criminals in his head, “No, I don’t believe so. I’ll check once I get back to the office just to be sure. Why?”

“No reason, a man by that name showed up at my parent’s ranch several months ago looking for me. I don’t know a Frederick Anderson, and I had almost forgotten about the incident, but thought it’d be worth asking about since you’re here.”

Patrick frowned, “Definitely not a member of your former gang?”

Scott shook his head in denial, before his gaze snapped up to the two men, “There wasn’t a Frederick Anderson…but there was a Fedor Andreev…do you think…”

Squaring his shoulders, Mike nodded, “I’ll check our lists and let you know. I’ll also reach out to the Warden at Lambiel’s prison and see if he has any additional information.”

Glancing back toward the house, Patrick modulated his voice a little lower, “Will you tell Mrs. Moir?”

Tessa…Scott could actually feel his mind spike in panic at the thought of anything happening to her or their child.

“Yes, she needs to know. She needs to be as prepared and safe as possible.”

Nodding their acknowledgement, both me urged their horses back to the city.

Finding his wife in the kitchen he captured both of her hands, steadied his voice, and began, “Tess…there’s a man…”


	11. Chapter Eleven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so I adore how close Tessa and Jordan seem to be in real life, but this is fiction. I'm not sure that I'll be able to post tomorrow since it is a monster of a day, but please do fee free to imagine maximum energy and awkwardness during this chapter ;)

_One Month Later_

Tessa absently munched on an apple tart while frowning at the figures for the drainage project.

It was almost over budget and she would need to have a word with the project foreman – or perhaps just begin monitoring the work herself since she was more than a little suspicious that they were slacking on the job.

She couldn’t quite suppress her grin when Marie surreptitiously slid a plate of sugar cookies into her peripheral vision.

That woman had been incessantly plying her with baked goods now that the morning sickness seemed to be passing and she had started craving sweets.

Her bump was still barely visible, but she could tell it was there and Scott loved running his hands over her stomach.

Scott had started telling the baby stories each night while Tessa actively tried not to melt into a puddle of goo.

Joe and Alma had written about their joy over the news and Alma promised to visit when the baby was born.

It wouldn’t be exactly the same as having her own mother present, but it was close enough that tears sprang to her eyes while reading the letter.

Her hormones had been a disaster.

At Scott’s encouragement, she had even written a letter to Jordan sharing their news about the pregnancy.

She and her sister exchanged what Scott called informational briefs, but rarely anything that could be considered chatty.

There was still too much unresolved tension from her mother’s illness.

Still, Scott could convince her of almost anything while he was rubbing her tired feet or massaging the tension from her shoulders, and for some reason he was convinced that reconciling with her sister would make her happier.

Part of Tessa was relatively confident that he was projecting his own happiness at being reunited with his family, but her situation was different.

She and Jordan had been incredibly close growing up, but all of that had been severely damaged when Jordan married to escape their father and practically left Tessa alone to deal with the mess.

Regardless, she had written a very gracious (almost too gracious) letter, but had yet to hear back from her sister.

She tried not to be hurt. She hadn’t exactly expected a return in-kind…but part of her had hoped.

Refocusing her thoughts, she could see Marie covertly watching the sugar cookies.

Tessa wasn’t particularly hungry, but eating would make Marie happy so she picked up a cookie before heading out to the barn.

As always, there was a deputy shadowing her the minute she stepped out the door.

She had protested that the man really should stay with Scott since he was the likely target, but apparently there were some battles she was not going win.

However, even she had to admit that his point regarding her carrying their child was valid – it was the whole reason she agreed to a protective detail in the first place.

Yet here they were – an entire month from Lambiel’s escape and nothing had happened.

The Gailhaguet gang had been reported as operating miles from here.

Surely if everything continued like this, Sheriff Slipchuk, and Scott for that matter, would reconsider their overprotective behavior.

Deputy Radford, a gentle giant of a man was more than happy to help her saddle her horse, although the men had quickly learned not to patronize her.

Still, Eric and Patrick were her favorites.

Scott and Patrick had actually struck up quite a friendship. That Deputy and his wife, Liz, had invited them to dinner and they had reciprocated.

Everyone mentally acknowledged that it was odd, an outlaw and a law enforcement officer…but they made it work.

Not to mention that Liz was pregnant, a few months further along that herself and it made her feel less like a stranger in her own body to know someone else was also experiencing strange cravings and hormonal mood swings.

Finally arriving at the drainage project, Tessa had to bite back her sarcastic reproof at seeing half the crew lackadaisically digging the required trench while another group stood to watch.

“Mr. Donohue, is there a problem?”

The project foreman had the good sense to blush, “Mrs. Moir we are…that is…we weren’t…”

Tessa could see Deputy Radford observing the entire scene with such barely suppressed mirth that she thought he might strain his face muscles in an effort not to smile.

With no further information forthcoming, Tessa surveyed the scene in greater detail.

They had made progress…just not as much as they should have.

“Mr. Donohue, your crew came very highly recommended and I can see that you are capable of producing…” ( _choose a word between acceptable and excellent that doesn’t sound condescending_ ), “satisfactory work.”

The man looked more hopeful, “Yes ma’am. More than able we’re just...”

She knew her eyebrows were raised in skepticism. Scott called it her, “Are you really saying that face.”

It did have it’s uses though as Donohue almost visibly wilted under her gaze, “Unfortunately you are behind schedule. I can reassign one of my ranch hands to assist if necessary, but this pasture really must be drained by the end of summer.”

Her tone remained deliberately neutral, gracious even, but it was clear this was not a question.

“I’m sure we’ll be able to get everything situated Mrs. Moir.”

Riding a little further along the ditch Tessa nodded, “Excellent. I’ll expect weekly reports.”

The dark headed man looked like he might protest before thinking better of it, “Of course. I look forward to it.”

Wheeling her horse around she moved back toward the house before glancing over her shoulder ta Eric.

That man wasn’t bothering to repress his grin anymore.

She slowed to a gentler pace before asking, “Not that I don’t sincerely appreciate your assistance, but has Sheriff Slipchuk said when he thinks we may be able to return to normal?”

Radford was clearly contemplating his choice of words before he simply shrugged his shoulders, “I don’t know. The gang was last seen in Calgary, but no one has been able to verify Andreev or Lambiel’s location – an unfortunate side effect of outlaws wearing masks.”

“But Deputy Radford you can’t just take up residence at our ranch indefinitely. I mean…at some point you have to actually go back to your regular job. I’m sure the citizens of Montreal are in greater need of your services than we are.”

Eric’s only reply was a non-committal hum.

Sensing that this was the only answer she was going to receive she wondered if she should just go talk to Mike.

After all, the Deputies were only doing as they were told.

She had almost resolved to drive to town when she noticed a strange buggy in front of the house.

Not one, but three very large trunks were fitted into the back, and Mr. Jackson, the blacksmith was mumbling under his breath about flighty women.

Tessa watched in bewilderment at the scene before her as Trankov actually struggled to lift one of the large cases.

Who in heaven’s name had arrived to stay for the next several months?

Spurring her horse forward she could hear voices echoing from the sitting room, both were familiar, but she hadn’t heard one in years.

Surely she was imagining things.

Squaring her shoulders, she walked into the room only to pause in shock, “Jordan?”

A pair of green eyes that matched her own stared back as her sister rose to give her an overly enthusiastic hug, “Tessie, I’m so happy to see you! The minute I received your letter I knew I had to come visit.”

Staring at her sister, she struggled to comprehend what was happening.

Her sister had actually traveled from Toronto to Montreal…to visit her, because of a letter.

Some of Jordan’s enthusiasm dimmed at Tessa’s lack of response, but she quickly diverted her attention to Eric, “And you must be Scott! Tessa writes of nothing else.”

Tessa could practically see panic competing with amusement at the situation as Jordan hugged Eric like a long lost friend.

“Tess we have got to do something about that barn door it’s not…”

Scott froze in the doorway at the sight of a woman that could have been his wife’s twin hugging their assigned Deputy of the day.

Eric gingerly disentangled himself from Jordan’s embrace.

Forcing a smile on her face, Tessa’s tone was almost saccharine, “Scott, darling, this is my sister Jordan or Mrs. Bleckly if we’re going to be formal. Jordan, this is Scott Moir, my husband.”

Jordan’s eyes darted between Eric and Scott, clearly unsure of the appropriate response.

Somewhere along the way, societal conditioning must have kicked in because her sister turned to Scott with a beaming smile and an equally enthusiastic hug, “Scott, what a delight. Of course you must call me Jordan. Mrs. Bleckly is far too formal for family.”

Scott’s smile was strained as he returned her embrace with less effervescence, “It’s wonderful that you are able to visit.”

Tessa’s smile was still far too wide to be sincere as she noted, “Isn’t it just? Jordan was so thrilled with my letter that she decided a trip was in order.”

Her husband’s wince was barely visible, but she still saw it and felt a small measure of satisfaction that he understood just how much he was to blame for this mess.

Eric had quietly slipped into…well who knows where…just blessedly not here.

Making a great effort to regulate her voice into something other than aggressive sarcasm, Tessa asked, “How long are you planning to stay?”

Jordan couldn’t quite mask her wounded feelings, but still managed, “Well, I do have my own family so I can’t stay indefinitely, but I was thinking a couple of weeks. I can help you decorate the nursery!”

When had her sister become so impossibly animated…and she hadn’t even thought about the nursery…she had been a little busy running a ranch and avoiding outlaws who _might_ be in league with an escaped criminal.

The silence was lengthening when Scott stepped in to fill the void, “That is such a kind offer Jordan. I’m sure you have some very...definite ideas.”

Thankfully, Marie appeared at that point to announce that Jordan’s trunks were all in her room along with hot water if that woman wanted to freshen up after her journey.

Listening to her sister ascend the stairs, Tessa sank to the couch with her head in her hands, “Damnation. She would show up just as we’re in the middle of trying not to be murdered in our beds.”

Scott hesitated for a moment before pulling her into his arms, “We’ll figure it out. I’m sure she’ll understand this is a bad time and we can try to reschedule her visit.”

Tessa mumbled something under her breath that he couldn't quite understand, “What was that love?”

“I said that will require us to tell her that you were in a gang and that one of my ranch hands proceeded to try and kill you…only to escape from prison and possibly plot with one of your former associates to kill all of us.”

Stunned was the only term that adequately described how he felt, “She doesn’t even know that I was an outlaw?”

Burying her head further into his shoulder, her tone was reluctant, “It wasn’t important. The two of us barely talked before you asked me to write her that stupid letter. I told her I got married, but dropping the news that I married an outlaw a minute before he was scheduled to hang because he had beautiful eyes and our dad was a jerk seemed a little…excessive for a letter.”

Scott’s lips quirked up in a smile before pressing a kiss to her hair.

His affection earned him a glare, but there was no real anger behind Tessa’s eyes.

“I’m sorry that I’m so difficult to explain, and that she just showed up in the middle of this mess, but I’m not sorry that you may have the opportunity to reconnect with your sister. If it’s possible and healthy, repairing family relationships can be incredibly rewarding.”

* * *

Midway through the most awkward dinner in the history of Canada, Scott was reconsidering his assessment.

Jordan wasn’t actually that bad, overcompensating enough to kill a large steer yes, but she seemed to be trying.

If he didn’t entirely misread the situation, he would say she genuinely wanted to bridge the chasm that had developed between Tessa and her over the years…but there was so much that hadn’t been said.

As the silence lengthened uncomfortably, Jordan turned to Eric with a strained smile, “So, Mr. Radford what’s your job here at the ranch?”

Eric glanced between Tessa and Scott before turning back to the other woman, “Well Mrs. Bleckly, I don’t actually work at the ranch. I’m a Sheriff’s Deputy.”

Jordan choked on the chicken that she had been chewing.

Once she was no longer in danger of dying, she glanced at their dinner guest in concern, “A Deputy? Are you...visiting?”

Sensing that this was most definitely not his secret to tell, Radford stood, “I’m afraid I can’t disclose that information. You folks have a good night. Mrs. Lauzon thank you for dinner – it was delicious as usual.”

Jordan’s look of utter confusion would have been hilarious if it weren’t so sincere…and so justified.

Taking a fortifying breath, Tessa pushed away from the table, “Let’s go into the sitting room and we can talk…about everything.”

An hour later, Scott watched a very pale Jordan glance between himself and her sister as if they were an enigma that could be solved if they were only studied enough.

“So let me get this straight…you are…were an outlaw, but not anymore?”

He had to admire her attempt to remain calm and avoid spiraling into a hysterical panic, “Yes, Tessa saved me through a long series of circumstances and then we fell in love…and now we’re having a baby.”

The serenity of her face was somewhat negated by the wildness in her eyes as she nodded, “That is so great…so marvelous. Well, what a fascinating evening. You know I’m feeling a little tired after that trip. I think I might head up.”

Jordan turned before ascending the stairs, “We are…um safe right?”

Tessa’s look was incensed, “Of course we’re safe Jordan. Scott is my husband. He wouldn’t…”

“God no Tess. That’s not what I meant at all. I was referring to the outlaws…the other outlaws.”

Somewhat mollified Tessa nodded, “We haven’t had any problems. And Deputy Poirier should be here shortly to relieve Deputy Radford, but Jordan we probably do need to talk about how long you’re planning to stay.”

Her sister’s face fell in disappointment, and despite Tessa's frustration, she felt sorry for the timing of this mess.

Jordan was clearly making an effort, and considering that she was the only biological family Tessa had left, that was worth a lot, “I’m actually not trying to get rid of you. I promise. This is just a bad time. I want you to be safe.”

Nodding somewhat stiffly, Jordan acquiesced, “You’re probably right. We can talk about it tomorrow?”

“Of course. Goodnight.”

Turning to Scott, she pulled him toward her by his shirt collar, “I hate you.”

Sensing this might not be the best time to argue, he undid her braid and began to gently run his fingers through her hair.

“We’ll figure it out in the morning yeah?”

She was practically sagging into his chest as she nodded in agreement.

Several hours later, Scott stirred awake at the sound of muffled crying.

Tessa had buried her face in a pillow and was attempting to silence her tears, but they still broke his heart.

Cautiously wrapping his arms around her from behind, he pressed soft kisses to her hair while gently rubbing her arm.

He would be content to lay like this, imparting silent comfort, but Tessa turned in his arms and nestled into his warmth, “I don’t know if I want to forgive her. I know I should, but she hurt me Scott. She left me alone during the most difficult time of my life…how am I supposed to just forget that?”

Pressing a kiss to her forehead, he searched for the right words, “I’m not sure it’s about forgetting. Sometimes forgiving someone isn’t about setting them free…sometimes it’s about you…letting go of that anger so that you can heal.”

When Tessa didn’t argue, he continued, “You don’t have to rekindle the relationship. You’re in charge, but don’t hold yourself captive to something Jordan did all those years ago. Hell, at this point you don’t even know exactly what she wants, but I seriously doubt she came all the way from Toronto to decorate a nursery.”

Focusing on Scott’s heartrate she forced her body to relax, “Well I guess we’ll have to see before she heads back.”

Wrapping his arms around her a little tighter, he pressed one more kiss to her temple, “I love you. Try to sleep.”

Tomorrow might not be fun. She was determined to understand what Jordan really wanted before her sister returned to Toronto.

The conversation would be painful, but it needed to happen. She needed to heal from wounds that she had ignored for far too long.

 


	12. Chapter Twelve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And the chapter count has increased by 1 :)

Dragging herself into the kitchen the next morning, Tessa fought the urge to fall asleep standing up.

Marie and Jordan both glanced at her with welcoming smiles, Jordan’s was a little timid, but both were warm.

“I didn’t realize it was so late.”

Jordan pulled out a chair beside her, “Scott said you hadn’t slept well and that we shouldn’t wake you.”

Marie sat a plate of pancakes and bacon in front of her – but no eggs – eggs had been declared evil since she became pregnant.

Tentatively taking a bite out of the fluffy stack, she glanced at her sister trying to decide what to say.

Jordan was fiddling with her rings, the only indication that she was uncomfortable.

Finally, that older woman spoke, “Tess…I’m sorry I showed up unannounced. I got your letter and…I should have written back or sent a telegram…anything. It was incredibly rude of me to assume that I could just arrive.”

Trying to meet her sister half-way and not sound like a bitter shrew, Tessa offered a small smile, “Thank you. I was surprised to see you, and obviously this is not an ideal time.”

Remembering her conversation with Scott from the night before, she pressed forward, “Still, since you’re here we should probably talk.”

Jordan’s eyes were worried, but resigned, “Yeah…that would probably be best.”

Moving into the sitting room, Tessa fought the urge to wring her hands before turning to face her sister, “What do you want Jordan?”

The older woman couldn’t quite meet her gaze as she contemplated the question, “I’ve been asking myself that same question since I received your letter.”

It was tempting to patch over the awkwardness, but Jordan was the one who arrived on her doorstep, “I…I think…I know I messed up, when Mom was sick…probably even before that. I was so desperate to get away from Dad’s mess that I escaped and didn’t stop to consider how awful that would have been for you. I was just relieved to be gone.”

Tears were competing with anger as Tessa focused on her breathing, “Thank you for admitting you were wrong – but what do you want? There still wasn’t an apology in what you just said so I’m guessing you’re not here for forgiveness.”

An actual wince ran over her sister’s frame at this statement, “In part…I guess I am looking for forgiveness. I want to feel at peace for the first time in years.”

Staring at Jordan in disbelief, Tessa finally found her voice, “So you want me to make you feel less guilty? You want me to say I forgive you when you’re not really sorry? Don’t lie to me or yourself. You want absolution – not forgiveness.”

It appeared that Jordan was getting ready to argue this point, but then thought better of it, “I a sorry for leaving you. Genuinely. I shouldn’t have just severed our bond like that. I do want forgiveness for that choice.”

Pinching the bridge of her nose in an effort to combat the monster of a headache that was spreading, Tessa repressed the urge to growl, “It wasn’t you leaving that upset me. It was that you never came back.”

Jordan’s gaze was filled with confusion, prompting Tessa to take a deep breath before beginning in a calmer tone, “I never blamed you for wanting to escape, and Brent seems very sweet. I just thought that once the newly married stage passed we would still see one another regularly. You barely ever invited me to your house…and then Mom got sick.”  

Tessa dashed the tears away that were still falling despite her best efforts, “Jord, I needed you. Dad was in Montreal sleeping through the brothel and any other woman who would have him. I was trying to manage the staff, and Mom was dying in front of my eyes. I was completely alone.”

Jordan’s own eyes were swimming with tears by this point, “I’m sorry Tess…I know it’s too late, but…I really don’t have an excuse. I used the pregnancy as a justification for not being there, but the truth was I didn’t want to see her like that.”

The older woman held up her hands in acknowledgement at the spark of anger that lit Tessa’s eyes, “I know. I put you through hell while I stayed safely tucked away. I’m not saying it was right. I absolutely understand that it was wrong, but it is the truth. I am sorry for what I did – or rather what I didn’t do and for not trying to reconcile sooner.”

Wrapping her arms around her middle, Tessa was keenly reminded that this stress was probably bad for the baby, “Thank you for telling me. I need…” _what did she actually need,_ “some time to think. I can’t just pretend that this didn’t happen…I’m not sure how I feel.”

Resigned acceptance covered Jordan’s expression, “I understand if you can’t forgive me. I just needed you to know how I felt – and that I’m truly sorry. That letter was the first scrap of real communication we’ve shared in years and I hoped…it doesn’t matter.”

Standing, her sister smoothed her skirt, “I’ll give you some time to think. Is it alright if I stay for a couple of more days until the stagecoach comes back through?”

Deliberately softening her stance Tessa nodded, “Of course, and I promise to try and sort through my thoughts and feelings on the issue. I’ve just kind of ignored them for so long – assuming that we’d never actually cross this juncture and now I’m not sure what to do.”

Jordan gently squeezed her arm, “It’s ok. Take as much time as you need. I certainly took more than my fair share.”

* * *

 

Every time Scott entered the jailhouse, he couldn’t suppress the shudder of memory that raced over his frame.

Part of him knew Mike felt bad for asking him to stop by, another part of him wondered if in a slightly sick way the Sheriff was reminding him that things could have gone very differently.

“Mr. Moir, please sit down.”

Accepting the proffered chair, Scott removed his hat and observed the older man with veiled curiosity, “Thank you. What’s so important that we just had to talk? Deputy Chan said you wanted to speak with me as soon as possible.”

Slipchuk passed a wanted flyer across the desk.

It was a picture of Fedor, “He is believed to be in Vancouver – the other side of the country. Apparently, he’s separated from the gang, but there hasn’t been a sighting of Lambiel. Still, this is enough cause for me to withdraw the Deputies – unless you have very specific concerns.”

Specific concerns…like his wife and child being murdered.

Still, there wasn’t any concrete proof that this was a possibility, “No – nothing concrete.”

It took all of thirty seconds to realize this assessment was wrong – so wrong, “Actually, we’re scheduled for our cattle drive in a month. I can’t leave Tessa alone without protection…I guess I can stay back, but…”

Mike looked his concern, “Talk to Patrice about it. I can have a deputy ride out each day and check on the ranch. Maybe Mrs. Moir could visit relatives or…”

The memory of last night’s dinner was still fresh on his mind.

Somehow, he doubted that Tessa would be particularly eager to stay with her only living relative, “I’ll talk to her, and then we’ll get back to you.”

The Sheriff nodded before offering his hand, “I’ll look forward to hearing from you. I was a little skeptical at first you know…I thought Mrs. Moir had lost her mind at that hanging, but you’ve been good for her. You’re a good man, and all things considered, I’m glad you didn’t hang.”

Scott felt his heart swell at this admission.

Being accepted by his adoptive community was incredibly satisfying.

He had run away from home, only to find that sometimes home finds you…in the strangest of places.

Riding up the drive, he could see that Tessa had taken possession of the swing.

He could almost feel her dejected hurt across the expanse.

Slipping his arms around her, he felt a measure of relief at the way she nuzzled into his neck, “Did you talk to Jordan?”

His wife’s sigh might have been considered dramatic, but he could tell it was sincere, “Yes, she wants me to forgive her…and a part of me really wants to. I want my sister back, but I’m struggling.”

Pressing a kiss to her forehead, Scott paused to consider the wisdom of his next words before deciding there wasn’t anything to lose, “What if you think about it as a gradual process?”

Her green eyes met his gaze in confusion, “A gradual process?”

“Yeah, maybe think of forgiveness as one part – but trust is separate. You can forgive her for your sanity, to acknowledge that she messed up. Then…and only if you want to, you can focus on rebuilding the connection that she severed.”

His wife’s gaze was contemplative as she studied the dirt in apparent fascination, “I don’t have to let her back in. I can release us both from this weight we’ve been carrying and then I can decide if I want more…”

The wonder in her tone made Scott want to beam with pride and weep by turns. She was trying so hard.

“On your terms.”

Looping his arm around her waist as they wandered back to the house, Scott was jarringly brought back to the present by the sight of Patrick sitting on their porch.

There was much to discuss.

* * *

 

Sitting beside Tessa and across from Patrice later that night, Scott shared Mike’s news, “It appears that Fedor is literally on the opposite side of the country. The Sheriff doesn’t believe he is a threat. No one has seen Lambiel. Regardless, Mike plans to pull the Deputy detail.”

Patrice looked his alarm (meaning he appeared mildly annoyed) while Tessa almost sagged with relief.

Scott couldn’t help a sense of fond exasperation that bubbled in his chest at his wife’s reaction, “Tess, you could at least pretend to be worried.”

Her expression melted into something close to a pout, “Of course I’m concerned Scott, but I’m also tired of having our home invaded. I want everything to go back to normal, and I know we might be in danger. I’m not advocating for recklessness, but I do want to be free to move on with our lives.”

Pressing a kiss to the back of her hand he turned back to Patrice, “The main problem we’re going to need to consider is that the cattle drive is approaching. There is no way in hell I’m leaving my pregnant wife on a deserted ranch.”

The older man’s expression was resigned, “Agreed. You need to stay, maybe one of the other hands as well. I wonder if we shouldn’t also barricade the backdoor so there’s only one way in?”

“Yeah, and maybe we should reinforce the shutters downstairs?”

Tessa crossed her arms over her chest, “Boys I am right here…you don’t get to talk about me or the house as something over which I have no control.”

Scott’s gaze was a little sheepish, but also determined, “I’m sorry baby, and we will talk – but some of this is non-negotiable. You can hate me and banish me to my old room, but I’m not going on that cattle drive. I’m not leaving you here by yourself.”

The rational part of Tessa’s brain was agreeing with everything that Scott and Patrice were proposing.

It was logical, yet the stubbornly independent streak in her protested the way they were taking away her agency, “I can take care of myself.”

Instead of arguing back as she expected, Scott tugged on her chin until she met his gaze, “I have no doubt of that, but you don’t have to…and I want you to let me help. You’re not alone anymore.”

Any argument she had prepared melted at this declaration as she nodded her head, “Ok…but we talk about the decisions together.”

Pressing a kiss to her lips Scott promised, “We will talk so thoroughly about each decision. Mike also mentioned that he could spare a deputy to ride out and check on us every once in a while.”

Ascending the stairs, Tessa briefly wondered if maybe she was being a bit precipitous in her relief…but surely if Lambiel or Andreev wanted to hurt them they would have done it by now?

Pushing such distasteful thoughts aside, she snuggled into Scott’s warmth and tried to fight the restless dreams that haunted the corners of her mind.

Dreams where blood covered her hands, dreams where she was running from an unseen foe, dreams where Scott was nowhere to be found.

* * *

 

Watching as Jordan’s last trunk was loaded into the wagon Tessa knew it was time.

Turning to her sister, she tried to find the words to communicate what she was feeling, “Jord…I’ve given a lot of thought to what you said.”

She could almost feel the tension in the older woman’s shoulders, “I’ve decided on a compromise. I forgive you for what happened. I acknowledge that you’re sorry, and I’m tired of being angry.”

Her sister was practically sobbing into a handkerchief as Tessa hovered uncertainly before gently squeezing her hand, “I can’t just pretend it never happened, so if you want us to be friends again – not just related by blood then I need to know you’re serious about this.”

Jordan nodded frantically, “Yes. Anything you want at all.”

“I want us to get to know one another again…maybe we can write? When things calm down again maybe you could bring your family to visit?”

A new round of sobs broke free from Jordan’s chest as she agreed, “I know Scott can’t travel yet, but both of you are welcome at any time if you want to visit Toronto. Kaylee’s grown into such a little lady and you haven’t even met Cade. You’ll be their favorite aunt in minutes.”

Hugging her sister goodbye, Tessa knew it wasn’t a magical fix, but it was a start…and her heart felt lighter than it had in years.


	13. Chapter Thirteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok...I struggled with this chapter. It kind of ran away from me and I will probably have to add another chapter or two to the story because apparently I'm suddenly terrible at pacing. As a warning, this chapter contains a threat of sexual assault. I tried not to dwell on it too much, but it is here and I want to give everyone fair warning. I have also split the perspective - Tessa first and then starting at the same point of time but from Scott's perspective - and then together. I know some people don't care for this style of writing, but I couldn't figure out how to convey what was happening other than this style. I'm sure all the animals in this story are completely safe :)

Tessa could practically feel the tension rolling off Scott in waves as they watched Patrice and the other ranch hands herd the cattle over the horizon.

She was buzzing as well, three parts in excitement at remembering what happened the last time they left, and one part worry at being placed in a more vulnerable position.

Wrapping her arms around Scott and resting her head between his shoulder blades, Tessa tried to allow some of her happiness to bleed into his body.

She wasn’t sure, but judging by the way his shoulders marginally relaxed she thought she was making progress.

Turning to pull his wife into his arms, Scott pressed a kiss to her nose, “You do realize that I am going to worry sick about you this entire time? I’m not going to want to let you out of my sight.”

Suggestively tracing patterns over his chest, she glanced at him through her eyelashes, “Maybe I’m counting on that? We did hire two stable boys after all. We will have an awful lot of free time…”

Scott’s eyes lit as he lightly stroked over her pulse point, “Hmmm, we could go over those figures on expanding the corral?”

Tessa was dimly aware that they were moving back inside as a little more pressure met her neck and he pressed a purposeful kiss to the corner of her mouth, “We could talk about repairing the railing on the back porch?”

Reaching up to unfasten his shirt buttons, she felt a whine escape when he captured her wrists so that she couldn’t reach for him.

Her breath caught in her throat when Scott lazily licked a stripe up the side of her neck, before nipping at her earlobe, “Or…I could bend you over this railing and fuck you until you can’t walk straight?”

Something like a needy whimper escaped her. This pregnancy was making her insatiably horny, “Yeah…we could do that.”

With a wicked smirk Scott traced over her bottom lip with his thumb, “Which one? Use your words baby.”

Her gaze snapped into focus as she met her husband’s eyes, “I want the third option – where you fuck me in the hallway…and we’ll see if you can go hard enough that I can’t walk.”

Watching the way Scott’s eyes darkened, she briefly wondered if that last statement was a bridge too far, but it was too late.

Scott methodically turned her around, placing her hands on the balustrade, firmly running his hands over her waist, “Don’t move.”

She could hear him remove his belt as a shudder of arousal ran over her frame.

When he made no move to actually touch her she wiggled her hips a little, “Tessa Jane…I thought I said don’t move.”

Tossing a saucy smile over her shoulder, she could see him pumping his cock, “Maybe I need a little reminder…or maybe I’ll take care of myself if you don’t hurry up.”

Something close to a growl ripped from Scott’s chest before two slaps landed across her ass from the very tip of Scott’s belt.

She didn’t bother suppressing her moan at the contact that traveled straight to her clit as he pushed her skirts up, ruthlessly gripped her hips, and pounded into her relentlessly.

She was a little too dry for comfort, but the stretch had her throwing her head back in pleasure.

If the next month was like this she would be a wrung out, and sated mess…she couldn’t wait.

* * *

_Three days later_

The sky was threatening rain and Tessa couldn’t help but wonder if it would be bad form to go back to bed…but first lunch.

The baby wanted cheese, but Scott might not.

Reaching for two glasses, she munched on an apple as the backdoor opened

“Scott do you want cheese with…”

“Well as I live and breathe Mrs. Moir.”

Tessa felt her heart stop as Lambiel’s voice broke the silence of the kitchen.

Turning, she could see his eyes flare in anger as he took in the sight of her small, but unmistakable bump.

Almost instinctively, she placed a protective hand over her stomach desperately glancing around for the best escape route.

“You went and got yourself pregnant with that bastard’s seed. Damnation woman I would have given you ten children – all fine boys if that’s what you wanted.”

Her stomach turned at the thought.

It was tempting to argue with him – to insist that was definitely not what she wanted, but Lambiel looked more than a little unhinged.

Staying calm and not panicking seemed an important step in the attempt to remain alive.

“What are you doing here?”

His grin was sardonic, “Well, we’ve been waiting for the crowd to die down a bit before stopping by for a visit.”

Tessa felt her heart clench, was Fedor here as well? Had he already found Scott? Was her husband lying dead somewhere even now?

Taking a deep breath, she squared her shoulders, “What do you want from us?”

Lambiel took a step toward her, reaching for her arm, even as she flinched away, “What I really want…I can’t have, but I’ll take the next best thing. My new friend is corralling your _husband._ They’ll be here shortly and then I’m going to breed that bastard out of you.”

A wave of dizziness swept over her as she considered what that might mean, but she had to stay calm…and strong. She needed to protect her baby, and find Scott.

Lambiel wandered around the kitchen randomly popping food into his mouth and thirstily guzzling a glass of lemonade.

Tessa mentally cursed the fact that she had stopped carrying her firearm, but she had been terrified that something would go wrong and she would accidentally harm the baby.

Scott had suggested knives – something so that she wouldn’t be defenseless, but she had insisted that she was perfectly safe…she had never been so wrong.

If only one of the Deputies would come check on them. They were scheduled for a patrol later this afternoon.

Time seemed to drag on indefinitely and Lambiel was growing more agitated by the moment when two gunshots echoed, causing her to cry out even as the convict seized her wrist and dragged her out the backdoor.

There was an eerie silence as the smell of burning began to fill the air.

Smoke started billowing out of the barn even as Lambiel practically yanked her into his chest, “Well, this is unexpected, but I suppose it’s what you deserve. We won’t burn down the house though. After all we’ll need somewhere to live.”

There was a wildness in his eyes that told her he was past reasoning, “You’re insane. I’m not living with you. What the hell have you done with my husband?”

Lambiel vaguely gestured to the barn, “He’s probably in there somewhere. Fedor wanted to find him. We agreed – we’d split the benefits. He’d kill the man who got him tossed out of his cushy position in the gang…and I’d get you – you were always meant to be mine anyway.”

Tessa mentally filed the information that Andreev had been expelled from Gailhaguet’s gang.

Was it because of what happened with Scott or for an unrelated issue?

“You know this won’t work right? You’ll be rearrested. They’ll hang…”

Shock was followed by a wave of almost violent nausea as Lambiel kissed her – plunging his tongue into her mouth.

With little thought other than getting his tongue out of her mouth, she bit down – hard.

Stars burst from behind her eyes when Lambiel backhanded her, “Bitch! You’re not going to escape that easily. Your pussy is mine. It should have always been mine and no one else’s.”

The barn was truly burning by this point.

The jumble of thoughts that raced through her was bewildering.

She couldn’t process the sheer confusion coursing through her brain. Was Scott dead? Had the animals been able to escape? They’d need to replace the small plow as soon as possible. Lambiel was going to rape her if she didn’t do something.

That last thought was enough to bring her back to a measure of concentration as she struggled to regain her balance. Her ears were ringing even as she glanced around for a weapon.

Seeing that Lambiel was more than a little distracted by the blood flowing out of his mouth, Tessa ran.

There was a gun just inside the front door – a safety precaution that her father had implemented and she had maintained.

She just needed to get inside.

Lambiel’s cursing screams filled her ears, but she kept running.

She needed that gun. She needed to find Scott…and that was when the first bolt of lightning struck.

* * *

Scott couldn’t suppress the amused huff that escaped him at the sight of Copper and Luci both covered in rapidly drying mud. 

Somehow, both of them had escaped their stalls and wandered into one of the back pastures to enjoy the mud left by the recent rain.

It looked like it was getting ready to pour again.

He retrieved one of the brushes, debating if it would be easier to clean the mud off them while it was still damp or if he should let it dry.

The hairs on the back of his neck stood up in warning as he turned and drew his gun.

If it was Tessa or some other well-meaning visitor he would have felt foolish…it wasn’t a well-meaning visitor.

Fedor’s lips were contorted into a snarl even as surprise flashed in his eyes at seeing Scott’s gun, “I see you haven’t lost your instincts even after a year of domestic bliss, Moir.”

“What do you want Andreev?”

The older man’s gaze was surprisingly nonchalant, “Well, Gailhaguet kicked me out of the gang. Apparently, murder, theft, and bribery are acceptable, but rape is a step too far.”

Scott felt his stomach roil at the memory of what Fedor had tried to do even as his mind raced to Tessa and keeping her safe, “So you want revenge?”

Fedor took a step forward, and Scott raised his gun to aim for the other man’s heart.

He was vaguely aware that the horses were agitatedly neighing in the background, but he refocused on the man in front of him.

“No, I want justice. I want you to pay for what you did to me. I spent months thinking about this – about how to make you suffer. A veritable army of people surrounded you, and then I heard – quite by chance from a very drunk cowboy about a man who hated you as much as I did.”

There was only one man who fit that description and the thought that he might be here, looking for Tessa, made Scott’s blood run cold.

“Lambiel’s here?”

Fedor’s grin was wolfish, “He was full of ideas. I know he’s insane, but he was had so many interesting notions. We decided to give you a show. You’re going to head into the house, very calmly and watch him make love to your wife if you want her to live.”

The absolute anger that coursed through him at this declaration was almost overwhelming, but Andreev was still talking.

“He thinks he can just live here with her afterwards which is ridiculous – of course he’ll be arrested again and executed, but apparently he’s delusional enough not to realize that. My plans are to enjoy your torture, shoot you…possibly shoot him and depending on how pretty your wife is…I’ll decide what to do with her.”

Scott hesitated for a few seconds, before moving his gun a little to the right and firing a bullet straight into Fedor’s shoulder.

Pandemonium was almost too kind of a word for what followed.

Fedor’s gun hit the barn floor, discharging on impact and sparking flames in the loose hay. The horses bucked and neighed in alarm as Scott gave a few seconds thought to trying to douse the flames, but Tessa was more important than a barn.

He did have the presence of mind to grab Andreev’s gun with only a minor tussle from that man.

The large backdoors were open so the horses could escape as he raced towards the house, gun still drawn, frantically searching for Tessa.

The sight before him made him stop short.

His wife was standing in the doorway, gun drawn and trained on a practically seething Lambiel.

Approaching cautiously, he broke the silence, “Tess are you alright?”

Lambiel spun around so quickly Scott thought he might lose his balance, “You – you’re supposed to be tied up or dead!”

Scott kept a wary eye on the man even as he tried to catch Tessa’s eye, “Yeah well you should have made better friends.”

The convict’s expression went from rage to a smirk even as Scott heard a bullet echo past his ear.

Assuming that Lambiel had shot and missed, Scott fired twice, watching the other man fall to the ground.

Glancing up, he could see Tessa visibly trembling even as he collected the escaped criminal’s gun and moved towards her.

She was still holding the gun in front of her with shaking hands, “Tess, can I have the gun?”

He moved out of her direct trajectory, just in case she couldn’t control her nerves.

Her green eyes were still razor focused on something beyond him so he tried again, “Tessa, love can I have the gun?”

She finally met his gaze, “He was going to shoot you.”

Scott nodded soothingly biting back his anger at the sight of her face.

Lambiel had clearly hit her and fury wasn't a strong enough word for what he felt, “Maybe sweetheart, it was so brave of you to try and protect me.”

Tessa relinquished her grip on the gun while tears gathered in her eyes, “I’ve never killed someone before, but he was going to hurt us.”

Gently rubbing the pulse point of her wrist, Scott tried to regulate his voice, “Tess, you didn’t kill Lambiel. I shot him. You’re ok baby.”

She pulled away from him almost violently, “No Scott – not him – Andreev.”

Turning from her in confusion, he could see Fedor’s body lying just outside the barn entrance – a second gun at his fingertips.

Inhaling a shuddering breath, he reached back out for her, “You saved my life…again.”

Her shaking had turned into full body shudders. He could actually see her spiraling into a panic attack.

There were so many things that needed to be done. The barn was still on fire, there were two dead bodies on their property, animals needed to be accounted for, but nothing else mattered in this moment.

Reaching a little further without touching, worried it would make her worse, he tried again, “Tess, baby breathe with me – please.”

Her eyes met his, wide with panic, “Scott he wanted to…he wanted to hurt the baby. What if he’s not really dead…what if…?”

Lightly capturing two of her fingers, he brought them to his chest, “Tessa Jane, breathe with me. They’re both dead. They can’t hurt us anymore, and you’re going to make yourself sick.”

He could tell she was trying, but it had been too much.

Stepping closer, he took her free hand and placed it on her stomach, covering it with his, while keeping the other on his chest, “Tess, try to match my heartrate, breathe through it with me – for our baby.”

Those were the magical words. Even if she couldn’t center herself for him – she would try for their child.

Drawing shaky, but more purposeful breaths, she finally stole into his arms before bursting into sobs – and that was when the rain came.

A veritable deluge arrived. Satisfied that the fire would be put out, Scott turned his full attention to his wife, sweeping her into his arms when her knees buckled.

Sinking onto one of the chairs, he whispered how brave she was, how much he loved her, and that their children were going to grow up and be strong just like their mother.

As her tears began to abate, a lone rider came galloping into sight.

Scott moved to retrieve his gun, determined to deal with any threat – only to realize it was Patrick.

That Deputy’s eyes widened at the sight before him.

It was difficult to see anything in this infernal rain, but Scott could almost discern a visible exhale of tension when the other man realized they were both alive.

Stepping onto the porch, Scott gave him a warning look, motioning to Tessa who was clinging to him like a kitten.

“Are you both alright?”

Scott pressed a kiss to his wife’s hair, “Well…alright might be a bit of a stretch. We’re ok…we will be at any rate.”

“What do you need?”

“Well, we need…”

Tessa whimpered in his arms, “No you can’t leave me…”

Scott met Patrick’s eyes before nodding towards the barn, “Will you get Fedor’s gun? Make sure everything’s ok over there? Be careful, the rain’s done a good job putting the fire out, but…”

Patrick nodded, pausing to carefully feel for a pulse on Lambiel’s neck – although the two bullet holes in his heart would seem to be a pretty solid indicator that he was truly dead.

Retrieving Fedor’s weapon, he repeated the process and didn’t bother denying the feeling of relief when he confirmed his lack of pulse.

The terror of the past few months was finally finished.

Returning to the porch he shook his head in confirmation, “You’re safe. I’ll ride back to town and get the Sheriff. We’ll wrap this up quickly,”

Some of the tension was beginning to fade from Tessa’s body but her heartrate was still unnaturally high, “Thanks Patrick, and would you ask the Doc to stop by? Just to be safe?”

Glancing at Tessa’s rounded stomach Patrick inhaled sharply, “Yeah…I’ll do that right away.”

Part of Scott felt bad, asking Patrick to ride back to Montreal in this downpour, but not bad enough to have him wait.

He wouldn’t be able to rest until Dr. Brannagan examined Tessa and checked on the baby.

Assured that Fedor was actually dead, he stood to head back inside, but Tessa wasn’t ready to let go yet.

Without giving it a second thought, he picked her up once more, heading to the kitchen to fix her some tea but she burrowed into his shoulder, “Just hold me Scott. I’m so cold.”

Abandoning his original plans, he moved into the sitting room. Retrieving a few blankets, he situated them on the couch until she was tucked into his side.

Her hand clutched his shirt in a death grip as she whispered, “I’ve never killed someone before…I was so scared.”

Tilting her chin up until she met his gaze, he infused as much confidence into his tone as possible, “You saved my life – and our baby’s. You did what you had to do.”

Brushing his lips against hers, confusion and worry raced through him when she pushed him off the couch and once more burst into tears, “Tess baby…what’s wrong? What did I do?”

These tears were not panicked. They were heartbroken.

“He kissed me Scott. Every time you kiss me you’re going to think of him and hate me. He said he was going to breed you out of me…and I bit his tongue and I probably still have his blood in my mouth, and…I think I’m going to be sick.”

Finding the closest empty container, he moved to hold her hair while she threw up.

The absolute rage he was feeling right now made him resent the fact that Lambiel was already dead.

That man didn’t deserve such a quick death. Tessa was going to have nightmares for…for who knows how long.

Squeezing her hand he pressed a gentle kiss to her hair, cradling her head in his hands, "I could never hate you - even if this had turned out ten times worse. None of this is your fault. You are my wife, the love of my life, and nothing will change that."

Her eyes were heartbroken, as she watched him in uncertainty.

"I’m going to get you a towel – I'll be right back - ok?”

Sinking back against the couch, she nodded miserably.

Soaking a towel in water and filling a glass, he deliberately ignored the tumultuous thoughts swirling through his mind.

Tessa needed him – the rest could wait


	14. Chapter Fourteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a very short chapter because I wanted something happy after yesterday's angst. I am aware that there is a Katie in the fic Wild Horses, but I wanted Scott and Tessa to name their baby after Tessa's mom so I still decided to go with Katherine for a first name. The next/last chapter is going to be short snippets that will cover several years. Thank you all for your sweet comments and love as I wrap this up!

_Two months later_

“Scott do you want some water?”

Turning he could see Tessa approaching with not only a glass of water, but also one of Marie’s peach tarts.

Laying down his hammer, he greeted her with a gentle kiss, “Thank you baby. This looks wonderful.”

Neither of them mentioned that he had an entire pitcher of water not ten feet away.

Tessa was doing…better.

The nightmares no longer tormented her _every_ night, and she was actually talking about that awful day.

She had admitted to feeling partially to blame for everything that had happened since she so actively protested the Deputy detail.

Scott held her when she woke in tears because things had turned out differently in her dreams – she held him when he started awake terrified that he had lost her.

They were slowly putting each other back together, but Tessa had needed a little more of his time – almost as if his physical presence reassured her that everything was going to be ok.

On some levels, it was like starting over with new firsts as they healed.

He felt a small piece of himself slot back into place the first time she had melted into his kiss instead of tensing at the contact.

She deconstructed her wall a little when Scott’s eyes remained open windows to his soul and still told her he loved her despite what had happened.

He cried when she tentatively parted his lips with her tongue and welcomed his with soothing strokes.

She refused to spiral into a panic attack the first time they made love as she grounded herself in Scott’s eyes and scent, assuring herself that this was her husband – not some demon determined to rob her of what was never his to take.

Marie and Patch took on even more responsibility so that the couple could spend time with one another and they hired one more ranch had in anticipation of Scott staying closer to Tessa once the baby was born.

Through late night whispered conversations, Tessa and Scott planned the rest of their lives – all too aware that life was not always a predictable friend.

Still, if the past year had taught them anything it was that life should be cherished, enjoyed in the present, and that dreams together were better than hopes apart.

Wiping his hands on his bandana, Scott reached for Tessa’s hand, “I want to show you something.”

Wrapping her arms around his waist, she allowed herself to be drawn to the far corner of their new barn.

Scott had set up a small space for woodwork and she could see that he had been busily employed.

Several miscellaneous pieces had been cut and sanded with precision.

“What are you making?”

He handed her a sketch with an almost sheepish expression on his face, “I noticed we don’t have one, and I thought it would be a good reminder that better things are ahead.”

At first she wasn’t even sure what she was looking at, it had been so long since she had seen one.

And then it dawned on her, Scott was building a crib…for their baby.

Tears were threatening to spill over as she looked back over the random sections of wood – infinitely more beautiful because of what they would become.

Wrapping her arms around Scott’s neck she captured his lips.

He tasted like peaches, sweat, outdoors, pine, and something uniquely him – uniquely home, “It’s beautiful. Thank you.”

Wandering through the house later that afternoon, Tessa didn’t bother to suppress her smile or the contentment that flowed through her heart.

The ranch had stirred a mixture of emotions when she first inherited it – a constant reminder of her father’s choices, but also an opportunity for freedom.

Now, when she walked through the rooms there were countless memories of laughter, love (she admitted that there might be a countertop or three that Marie needed to clean a little more thoroughly), and family.

Resting a protective hand over her now obviously rounded stomach, she couldn’t regret the decisions that had led to this moment and would lead to the rest of their lives.

* * *

 

_Three months later_

Tessa gripped Scott’s hand and briefly wondered if breaking one of his fingers so that he could feel a fraction of her current pain would make her hurt less.

Leaning back against her husband’s chest she tried to breathe between contractions, “We are never doing this again I swear to God.”

Scott nodded in acknowledgement. He wanted more kids, but after eight hours of labor, he was beginning to reconsider.

Could he ask Tessa to go through this again?

Alma alternated between bathing Tessa’s face with a cool cloth, helping the doctor, and whispering words of encouragement.

At last, _the_ moment arrived.

Dr. Brannagan was giving calming instructions, _breathe…push…a little more…I can see the head…one more push for the shoulders._

Scott felt his world narrow to the sight of his child…his daughter in the doctor’s hands.

Slowly, the rest of his faculties seemed to return as he watched Tessa nestle the screaming infant on her chest.

Nothing short of wonder filled Tessa’s voice and eyes as she gently stroked their daughter’s head, “Scott she’s so perfect. We made this.”

Pressing a kiss to his wife’s temple, and one to his daughter’s little fist he fought the urge to cry, “Yeah…thank you Tess. You were incredible.”

Alma took the baby to clean her up, promising a swift return as Dr. Brannagan finished the afterbirth care.

A short while later, Tessa shifted for a better view of her daughter’s face – she would never get tired of this – the dark thatch of silken hair that matched Scott’s, the little eyelashes that fanned over her round cheeks, the rosebud mouth…she was here safe and sound.

Scott slipped back into the bed beside her and as much as she wanted to freeze this moment, she knew he hadn’t gotten a chance to hold her, “Do you want her for a little bit?”

Blatant yearning was visible in his eyes as he met her gaze, “I can wait if you want to hold her a little longer.”

Lifting her face, the request for a kiss was obvious and Scott happily granted her wish with a depth of… _knowing_ that almost overwhelmed her.

Gently passing the sleeping bundle to Scott, she felt her brain short-circuit for a moment at the sight of how tiny their daughter looked against the expanse of Scott’s chest…maybe they’d have one more – but not for a while...ok maybe two more.

Recalling what she had just gone through she tried not to get too far ahead of herself, “Are we still going with the name we chose if it was a girl?”

Meeting his wife’s eyes before craning his neck to look at the sleeping infant in his arms, Scott nodded, “Yeah, welcome home Katherine Rose Moir. Your Mamma and Daddy love you so much and one day…I’m going to tell you the story of how I met her and she saved my life.”

Tessa felt her heart swell even as sleep tried to claim her.

The last thing she heard before drifting into dreams was Scott warning their brand new daughter that she was not allowed to marry any men who were minutes away from being hung – despite the way her parents' story had turned out.

It had been an adventure, and would continue to be a commitment, but she couldn’t imagine her life without the hazel eyed man currently holding their daughter while whispering nonsense...and thankfully, she didn't have to. 


	15. Chapter Fifteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And the end :) This chapter contains a brief discussion regarding difficulty conceiving a child. I hesitated to put this in because I understand it is an incredibly sensitive topic and the format of this epilogue is short snippets. I have no desire to be insensitive, to anyone's personal experience or pain. If that section were a one-shot I would envision a much longer discussion, but I'm giving highlights. The discussion happens while they're in Ilderton if you'd prefer to skip that section. Thank you for your feedback and love for this story! I've had the last scene in mind since the beginning - it literally inspired the entire thing. I had to figure out where it belonged, and in the end there was only one place for it. In case the timeline gets a little strange - it runs from the last chapter and adds from there. The entire story happens over a 10 year period or so. Enjoy!

_Six months later_

Tessa carefully fastened the ribbons under Katherine’s chin a little tighter, adjusting the baby bonnet to shield her daughter’s eyes from the sun.

Gathering Katie’s blanket, and smoothing her own dress, Tessa exited the house.

She could see Scott in the corral working with the largest white horse she'd ever seen.

Scott had slowly eased his way back into the horse training business to the point that he was rarely without work.

Wandering towards the corral, balancing a squirming baby in one arm and a picnic basket in the other, she stopped a few feet from the gate, catching Scott’s eye before moving to lay out their lunch under one of the trees.

“How are my girls today?”

Something close to unadulterated happiness blossomed as she watched Scott cover Katherine’s face in kisses while her daughter laughed in delight at her favorite person.

Dropping to the blanket beside her, Scott tugged on his wife’s hand until she met his gaze with dancing yes, “Your girls are doing very well – it’s amazing what more than two hours of sleep will do for you.”

Stealing a quick kiss from her own lips, he turned his attention back to their daughter, “Well Katie Rose do you hear that? Mamma really liked the fact that you slept last night so if we could have a repeat performance tonight it would be amazing.”

She had to smile at Scott’s chosen name for their baby.

At first, Tessa was determined that Katherine would be a “Kate” – until she heard Scott call her Katie Rose.

That might as well be her official name since it was all anyone called her at this point.

Refocusing her attention, she met her husband’s eyes, “The tooth did finally break through so maybe we’ll have a few weeks of rest before others try to make their appearance.”

Katherine had been an easy baby, until she started teething – and then she had been inconsolable.

They had tried everything, but cold objects and her parent’s arms were the only things that seemed to bring a measure of relief.

It was heartbreaking to see her so pitiful and not be able to do anything for her.

“You seem to be making good progress with the horse.”

Scott’s gaze was contemplative as he watched the stallion, “Yeah…he’s a beauty that’s for sure. I was thinking…never mind it’s not important.”

Munching on an apple Tessa turned to watch her husband in open curiosity, “You were thinking what? You know you can tell me anything right?”

Letting Katie suck on one of his fingers, Scott avoided his wife’s gaze, “Caesar, the horse, will be for sale after this. I don’t want to buy him, but eventually…it could be profitable to think about breeding horses – not just breaking them.”

Turning back the corral the numbers started flashing through her mind.

Scott wasn’t wrong, and they had the right tools.

They had purposefully built a larger barn after the fire in anticipation that Scott would need space to board the horses he was training.

“Let’s put some numbers together yeah?”

Still steadfastly refusing to meet her eyes, Scott mumbled, “It’s really ok – you’re already insanely busy with the cattle.”

Gently tugging on his chin, Tessa captured his mouth in a kiss, “It can be our next adventure.”

Scott’s smile could have melted glaciers, but in the meantime, it melted her heart, “I love you Mrs. Moir.”

If it was possible to glow from happiness, she would be, “Almost as much as I love you Mr. Moir.”

* * *

_Six months later_

Scott sidestepped an errant child before directing yet another person towards the cake table as he navigated the veritable army of well-wishers who had descended for Katie Rose’s first birthday.

His family was all there, and Jordan’s family had also made the journey, creating quite a crowd even before their friends arrived.

It had been a day full of laughter, food, and games while Katie had been passed around and cooed over until she cried in protest.

When he finally reclaimed her, she had stubbornly burrowed her head into the juncture of his neck and shoulder before gripping a fistful of his shirt and falling into a contented slumber.

“You know I have to admit she’s discovered the best pillow a lot sooner than I did.”

Turning, he could see Tessa wrestling a tablecloth into submission, “Yeah? Well it’s a pretty exclusive deal. Not just anyone can use this particular pillow.”

Huffing in frustration at the enormous piece of material, she offered him a quick kiss, “It better be quite exclusive – one claimant at least is more than a little jealous.”

Drawing her into his side, he captured her lips with a little more fervor, “I’ve missed you today.”

He could tell she was tired, but her eyes still shone with happiness, “I’ve missed you too. I have big plans for tonight.”

Scott could feel his cock twitch in interest at this declaration even as he willed it into submission since they were very much so surrounded by a flock of visitors, “Tonight eh? Sure you can be quiet enough babe? We do have a house full of people.”

Tessa lightly pinched his ass before sauntering off, “Oh I don’t think I’ll be the one with the problem.”

When everyone had finally gone to bed, Scott practically pounced on his wife, “You know I have been struggling to control my dick all afternoon right? That wasn’t very nice of you Tess.”

Mischievous was the only term that could describe her expression as Tessa allowed him to pin her wrists above her head, “Ok, but before we do this…I want five minutes – maybe less of serious conversation.”

His look was a little skeptical as he kept her wrists pinned.

Tessa was more than a little devious in bed, “Serious conversation?”

Her expression was soft, but completely focused, “I want to have another baby.”

Releasing her hands, he took a step back, “You’re sure? I distinctly remember you saying you didn’t want more children when Katie Rose was born.”

“I’m sure. I want her to have siblings, and I don’t love the idea of a huge age gap. I want this Scott. I promise.”

That was the only reassurance he needed.

By her third orgasm when he was thrusting into her from behind and finally found his own release she was blissfully fucked.

Curling into his side, she couldn’t quite suppress her sigh of contentment, “This is going to be so much fun. Maybe it’ll take a little longer than it did with Katie.”

* * *

_One year later_

“And Katie Rose that is where your Uncle Charlie and I almost fell out of the barn loft and your Grandma beat us half-to-death because she was so scared.”

Katie’s green eyes met his own in rapt attention as Scott gave her a tour of his childhood barn.

They had been home for a full day and the veritable barrage of memories was almost too much.

The morning after his three years of probation were finished, Tessa had woken him with a kiss and the promise that they were going to visit Ilderton.

She had kept her word, and held his hand every step of the way – even when he stepped back into the corral that shattered his dreams all those years ago.

“Are you giving her the grand tour?”

Tessa’s head poked up through the opening in the hayloft as he moved to help her with the last two steps, “She seems very fascinated and is definitely not mocking my childhood memories.”

Pressing a kiss to Katie’s cheek, Scott could tell his wife was distracted, maybe even a little sad, “Tess, is everything ok? Are you homesick?”

Refocusing her thoughts and pasting a smile on her face, she nodded with an enthusiasm that didn’t quite extend to her eyes, “Everything is perfect! I love seeing your home.”

Calming a fidgety Katie, Scott’s tone was longsuffering, “Tessa Jane if you don’t want to tell me that’s your prerogative, but don’t lie. Everything is clearly not perfect. You’re upset about something.”

Her face crumbled even as her eyes shifted to the ground, “I’m still not pregnant…officially as of this morning.”

Scott could feel his heart clench at the pain in her voice as he reached for her hand, “I’m sorry love.”

Guiding them all back to the ground so that he could sit Katie down and pull Tessa into his arms, he pressed a kiss to her temple, “I know it doesn’t make it hurt less, but you need to know that you’re enough for me. If it’s always just Katie, I’m fine with that.”

Stealing further into his embrace, she couldn’t help her next words, “But you want more kids. I can see it on your face when you play with your nieces and nephews and I want Katie to have siblings.”

It was tempting to deny her statement, but he wouldn’t lie, “I do want more kids Tess, but if that’s not how this turns out I am more than happy – I don’t deserve even a fraction of the happiness I experience on a daily basis.”

She opened her mouth to protest his last statement, but he cut her off with a kiss, “We can argue about what I deserve later, but for now maybe we just enjoy each other? Still try…just maybe extend a little more grace to ourselves?”

Resting against his chest, she nodded in agreement, even as her heart protested that this was a compromise.

Still, they weren’t making any progress on their regimented schedules, maybe they were only meant to have Katie Rose.

Regardless, this visit was about Scott, about reliving memories, and putting demons to rest.

They could discuss the future when they got home.

* * *

_One year later_

“Why did I let you talk me into this?”

Scott bit back the urge to protest that he was most definitely not the one who asked for another child.

Contractions that were coming harder and faster than anything she had experienced with Katie Rose were making her say all sorts of things she didn’t mean…or at least he hoped she didn’t mean them.

Katie’s labor had taken ten hours, apparently their second child had no plans to wait that long.

Dr. Brannagan was already preparing the terrifying instruments that Scott wanted nowhere near his wife, but they worked with Katie so he focused on encouraging Tessa to breathe between contractions.

His mother was coming down next week, but in the meantime, Marie was filling in, providing encouragement and meeting Tessa’s eyes when the pain was almost past the point of bearing, “You wanted this Tessa. A few more pushes and you can meet your baby.”

It was more than a few pushes, but a screaming baby boy was soon placed in Tessa’s arms.

Tracing a finger down his nose, Tessa whispered, “Welcome home Joseph McComick Moir.”

Cradling his son’s head in his hand, Scott matched her tone, “Damn, I forgot how little they are when they’re first born.”

Lightly slapping his chest in reproof for cussing, Tessa almost snapped, “Well they don’t feel little when you’re literally pushing them out of your body.”

Choosing to ignore her mood and focus on the fact that she had given him another child, Scott pressed a kiss to her hair, “Thank you baby. He’s perfect”

Sinking back against his chest, she met his eyes with a somewhat penitent gaze, “I’m sorry I’m so crabby. I know I’m the one who practically begged for this.”

Allowing the doctor to take Joseph, Scott pressed a kiss to her lips before rising to help Marie clean the birthing area, “You get to be crabby. You just gave birth to our son…but I am going to remind you of this if you tell me you want a third one.”

He swerved to miss the pillow that she launched at his head, but he didn’t bother hiding his grin – life with Tessa was never dull.

* * *

_Six months later_

“And your Nana would have loved to meet you two. Katie Rose you even share her name.”

Joseph babbled on in happy tones while Katherine at least seemed to sense the solemnity of the place even if she couldn’t quite grasp what was happening.

Scott watched as Tessa knelt with their daughter to place flowers on her mother’s grave, “Nana not here?”

Pressing a kiss to her fingers and then her fingers to the gravestone Tessa shook her head, “No precious, Nana isn’t here with us, but I’ll tell you all about her. She liked to read, and sew, and ride horses, and she loved her daughters – just like I love you and Joey.”

Tucking Katie’s hand into her own, Tessa turned to leave, but Scott pulled her to a stop, “Why don’t we give you a minute? The kids and I will be over there.”

Tears sprang to her eyes at the offer as she nodded, relinquishing Katie’s hand to Scott’s larger one.

Turning back to her mother’s grave, Tessa wasn’t sure where to begin, “Mom…I found him. The person you promised was out there…the one who wouldn’t hurt me the way Dad hurt you. I wish you were here to meet him and your grandchildren. I wish they could know you, but you’ll be in their hearts…just like you live in mine.”

Taking a few more fortifying breaths, she turned to watch as Scott scooped Katie into his other arm.

Her entire world was standing in front of her eyes – which was both terrifying and reassuring.

It was time to go home.

They had been visiting Jordan for the past week, and while it made her heart sing that she and her sister had truly healed, Toronto wasn’t home anymore.

Walking towards Scott and watching as he pressed a kiss to Katie’s nose, she had to admit that Montreal wasn’t home either.

Two hazel eyes, a pair of strong arms, and four little hands that all reached for her when she was within sight…that was home.

* * *

_One and a half years later_

“I am not doing this without Scott.”

Marie shepherded the older two children into Patrice’s waiting arms before returning to Dr. Brannagan’s side and helping Tessa move to the bed, “It would appear that you are.”

“No, it’s too early. That’s why I told him…oh God that one hurt…why I told him to go.”

Everything in her was cursing the buying trip Scott was currently on.

They launched into the horse market shortly after Joseph’s birth, and business had been outstanding.

Scott had traveled to Ottawa to negotiate a new purchase since she still had a full month before her due date.

They hadn’t been trying to have a baby…they had been careful, but here they were and she was about to go through labor without her husband.

She was going to murder him when he got home.

A somewhat smug voice in the back of her mind reminded her that she was the one who insisted Scott go, but the woman about to give birth was not interested in inconvenient things such as facts. 

Late the next night, as he pushed their bedroom door open, Scott felt every single one of the hundred miles he had ridden since receiving Patrice’s telegram.

Still, the sight of his wife curled around one of his pillows and the matching cradles beside their bed brought tears of joy – and relief – to his eyes.

Something close to terror had gripped his heart when he realized Tessa had gone into labor without him.

Patrice’s telegram had been vague – those messages always were. Only the barest assurance that Tessa had given birth and that everyone was alive and well had calmed his racing heart.

Watching Tessa sleep for a few more moments, he finally made his way over to the cradles, “Hey guys, way to scare everyone. You couldn’t have waited for Daddy to get home huh? Your Mamma is going to kill me.”

Tessa’s voice pulled him away from the sleeping infants, “Quite possibly, but she’s also really happy you’re home.”

Pressing a kiss to her lips, he lightly traced her fingers, “I’m so sorry baby. I got here as soon as I could.”

Her green eyes were tired, but warm – and not currently murderous, “Let me introduce you.”

Tugging the blankets down a little so that Scott could see their faces, Tessa traced over their tiny features. They were even smaller than Katie Rose and Joey.

“This is Evelyn Alma Moir – Evie as we decided to call her, and this big boy who decided he quite liked Mamma’s womb even after his sister was happily acquainted with life on the outside, is Samuel Patrick Moir – possibly Sam or Sammy…maybe just Samuel. We’ll see.”

Pressing a kiss to both little foreheads, Scott met his wife’s eyes with a smirk, “We’ll negotiate. He is definitely going to be a Sammy.”

Sticking her tongue out at him, Tessa winced in pain at the laughter that she couldn’t quite suppress.

“When you give birth to them – then you can negotiate.”

Washing the dirt of travel off and sliding into bed with his wife, Scott didn’t bother arguing with her…but he was definitely a Sammy.

* * *

_Four years later_

“Mamma loo’ what I found!”

Turning with an eager smile on her face, Tessa fought a wave of panic at the sight before her, “Joseph McCormick Moir where did you find that?”

“That” was a small snake – it looked to be nothing more than a garden snake, but Tessa lived by the edict that the only good snake was a dead snake.

“I found it by the barn Mamma. He’s so pretty. Can I ‘eep him?”

Sammy and Evie were watching this entire exchange in rapt attention, their tower of blocks long forgotten.

Tessa spared a moment of thanks that Katie Rose wasn’t here. She was terrified of snakes.

Trying for a calm tone, Tessa moved toward her son even though everything in her protested against the slimy creature he was holding in his hands, “I’m sorry buddy, but we can’t keep him. Remember, Katie Rose is scared of snakes. Besides, I’m sure this little guy prefers to be outside where he can be free.”

A stubborn determination stole into his hazel eyes that perfectly matched his father’s, “But Mamma ‘Atie Rose has her ‘itty. I want to ‘eep him and name him George.”

She hadn’t the faintest idea why he settled on George, but she knelt down to reach his eye level, “Joseph, do you love your sister?”

After a brief pause, he nodded in concession, “And would you want to scare her?”

Another pause, before his shoulders slumped in defeat, “No. I’ll put George back.”

Still refusing to touch the disgusting thing her son wanted to adopt, she managed a small smile, “Thank you baby. You’re being such a good brother and Mamma is so proud of you.”

Moving to help Joseph return George to a location far away from the house, but hopefully in a place where one of the barn cats might catch him, Tessa had less than five seconds to process that Scott was standing in the doorway with Katie Rose.

_Damn._

Chaos was a polite term for what broke loose once Katie started screaming.

Scott was trying to usher Joseph outside with George, but Katie Rose was practically climbing his leg in an effort to get away from her brother’s would-be pet.

Joseph started crying, partly because he had scared his sister, mainly because he didn’t want anything to happen to George.

The twins decided that they were clearly missing all the fun and joined in until the kitchen was a veritable symphony of noise.

At last, George had been re-homed – permanently.

Katie Rose had fallen asleep in Tessa’s arms, and then eventually in her own bed, her kitten Rain standing guard.

The twins finally stopped crying and Joseph had been consoled at the prospect of a puppy.

Quietly closing their bedroom door, Scott took a deep breath before looking around the room for his wife, “Tess are you in here? I thought you already came up.”

With no answer forthcoming, he moved to hang up his shirt when the voice he knew best in the world drawled out, “Stick ‘em up cowboy.”

Lifting his hands, he asked, “Am I allowed to see my attacker’s face?”

“You can turn around and see a lot more than their face.”

His breath left in a rush at the sight before him.

Tessa – his Tessa was dressed in nothing but boots, one of his shirts with only the bottom two buttons fastened, and his Stetson.

“You know you could get people to voluntarily give you absolutely anything wearing that outfit right?”

She took a step closer, catching her lower lip with her teeth, “I’m kind of betting on that…see I don’t actually have a gun.”

Keeping his hands mid-air, Scott matched her conspiratorial tone, “Really? That’s terrible for a criminal – you’ve got a lot of faith in your…other weapons.”

Tessa’s smirk was almost wicked, “Yeah, well it seems to be working – your hands aren’t the only thing sticking up.”

Tearing his shirt off her tiny frame, he practically growled, “What are you going to do about that? Hmmmm?”

Mustering her most innocent expression, Tessa pouted, “Well…my trusty escape horse seems to be missing…”

He nipped at her earlobe before grinning, “You’d make an awful outlaw.”

She traced over his ear before whispering, “I’ve heard…only heard mind you…that the best plan is to ride a cowboy.”

Scott’s eyes lit, “Well…we can certainly test that theory.”

Quickly shedding his pants, he stilled her hand as she bent to remove her boots.

Pulling her into a heated kiss, they finally broke apart for air.

Tessa’s green eyes were the color of pine trees and God he loved her.

Ten years later, she was still the best thing that happened to him.

Glancing down at the boots she was still wearing he smirked, “Keep ‘em on outlaw…let’s see how well you ride.”

Tessa threw him a flirtatious smile over her shoulder, as she motioned to the bed before straddling his hips, “If I’m a little rusty…we have the rest of our lives to practice.”

Sliding two fingers into her cunt and grazing his teeth over one of her nipples he grinned, "Yeah...yeah we do."

 


End file.
